Dads Are Forever
by itsallgood123
Summary: After a two year fling, Tony discovers he has a ten month old son. He'll learn how to be a father, juggle a case involving the Russian Mafia, face his past, and share a romance with Ziva David. (This takes place during season 6).
1. Chapter 1

This takes place in the year 2010 at the end of season 5. Almost two years ago, Tony had a fling with Chrissie Parker who got pregnant. Chrissie didn't think he was father material, but realized that it wasn't fair to their son Parker Anthony to keep him from his father.

* * *

><p>As usual Tony was running late for a…well he isn't sure what to call it. Not a date that's for damn sure. Catching up with a woman he thought vanished out of his life isn't what he wants to do during his lunch break. <em>What could Chrissie Parker want now? <em>Their relationship wasn't awful. Neither of them really made much of an effort, but-_one year…it's been two years since he last saw her. What could've happened that she'd need him? God, he hopes she isn't using drugs or killed a guy or something insane like that. _Tony never pegged Chrissie to kill anyone, not even bugs. She was too soft to ever consider hurting another human being. People change sometimes. He has. He's changed enough to think that a woman who probably wants to "catch up" with him is some sort of murderer.

He's been doing this job for too long. But, he can't stop now. He loves it too much to even think about quitting.

It was in a hotel bedroom. Last time he saw her was in a hotel room and they were both drunk off little bottles of whiskey. Tony's pretty sure she stole his shirt too, but there's no use getting upset over split milk.

"You look upset." Ziva isn't asking, she's stating a fact. Something she knows for certain, which surprises Tony a bit cause he thought he was masking his motions well. "Did something happen?"

"No," _not yet. _"I'm just late for a-" too be honest, Tony isn't sure what he should call Chrissie. "A date," he decided after a moment's hesitation.

Ziva attempts to conceal her jealously with a teasing smirk. "Why does that not surprise me?" Tony shrugs on his jacket. He looks nervous, almost too nervous. Normally, he would've fired back a comeback by now. Ziva's face contorts into a worried frown. "Are you sure nothing happened?"

"Very sure," Tony flashes a coy grin and takes a step towards her. "Ziva David, if I wasn't in a rush. I'd accuse you of going Marilyn Monroe on me and getting jealous."

"Do not catch your breath." Ziva remarked raising her head proudly.

"Hold, Zi, it's don't hold your breath." His smile is contagious. "And you call yourself an American." He scoffed teasingly as he nods at Tim who appears to be returning from his lunch five minutes early.

Ziva rolls her eyes at him, "Americans and their idiots."

"Idioms," Tony corrected automatically. Most of the time he does it more out of instinct than anything else, like having your eyes closed whilst you sneeze or even blinking for that matter.

"No, I mean idiots." Her response elicits a soft chuckle from her best friend, who is still wearing a perturbed look of worry.

Tim saw the interaction between Ziva and Tony a little while ago. He just wasn't in the mood to intervene and get teased. He had a nice lunch with Abby and prefers to stay in a good mood. However considering Tony just rushed by him, without even a scathing remark; Tim's concern is suddenly peeked. "Where are you going?" the younger agent asked.

"Guess, Probie. It's more fun that way." Tony called over his shoulder as he leaves the office. He feels beads of sweat trickle down his back. Jesus Christ, why is he so god damn nervous? It's just Chrissie. She's just an old friend who wants to talk.

Gibbs strolls into the bullpen. Vance just dumped another doozy on them, after the case they had; you'd think they'd get a break. They're the only successful freaking team here. His team needs a break, they all deserve some time off. He can't even remember the last time he saw Franks or his father for that matter. They might as well move into the building…they all live here more than their own homes.

The former Marine glances around the desk upon finding one empty; he sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Where's DiNozzo?" he barked, his steely blue eyes filled with bleary exhaustion.

"Out to lunch with a lady friend," Ziva answered grudgingly.

* * *

><p>Chrissie Parker, a financial advisor from downtown Virginia, sits at her booth on the far end of the diner, listening to patrons gab about their weekend plans. She tries to focus on the crappy cup of coffee in front her, but her hands won't stop trembling. It feels like she's on drugs. And not even the good kind.<p>

Her cell buzzes, Mom; _you don't have to do this. You can still go._

That's where Eleanor Fitzpatrick is wrong. She does have to do this. If she doesn't, she'll live to regret it. Even if she goes…Chrissie knows she won't quit thinking about it. And it wouldn't be fair to him. She can't leave now. Chrissie grabs the table, knowing if she let's go, her feet will unfreeze and she'll walk out of her. She will and it might just kill her.

"Chrissie," Tony sits down across the table. He blinks, she hasn't changed a bit; well she looks tired. But, doesn't everyone? Her honey blonde hair is still as silky as ever and those blue eyes. They're stunning. After regaining his composure, the agent coughs. "I'm sorry I'm late…working, you know."

"Yeah, I guess I do." She grinned tightly. "So, how've you been in the last two years? Anything big happen?"

Tony tries not to get annoyed. _If she wanted to catch up couldn't she have sent an email?_ He wondered miserably. And to think he turned down lunch with McGee for this. An array of teasing moments is wasted. _No, wait-that's not fair. You agreed to this. Man up and talk to her. She had to have a reason for asking you out of the blue like this._

"Not really, almost got killed a few times, but that's a job hazard. What about you? I heard you went back to school." Tony drums his hands on the table, frowning, when a sticky residue comes in contact with them.

So, he did keep tabs on her. Chrissie makes a face wondering if the feds have a folder on her in some secret warehouse with aliens. "Where'd you hear that?" she asked, her eyebrows knit together. Maybe he already knows and she won't have to tell him. Maybe that's why he agreed to come.

Chrissie studies him. He hasn't said anything yet, hasn't accused her or tried to pay to help. Oh wait-that's right. He wouldn't be under her name. And her old friend Penelope Garcia at the FBI helped keep him hidden. It's safer that way, he's safer that way.

Tony doesn't want to tell her he looked her up. It was just the basic search and he has to admit, he's proud of her. She went back to school and earned her Bachelor's in Finance…in two years. That's impressive. Ever since her detective father, Charlie disappeared; she's been wary of anything related to or pertaining to the federal government. She made an exception for Tony.

"Pen…Penelope Garcia told me." That's also true. When she told him, Tony couldn't believe it. Chrissie used to say she hated school. When Tony knew her, the woman was a friggen bartender who was hell bent on giving her mother a coronary. "You just vanished Chris…you can't think I wouldn't go looking for you, but you really wanted to stay gone. When you called, I asked Pen and she told me you went back to school. Didn't tell me much else, though," _like that you moved to Virginia._

"Pen always did know the gossip." Chrissie isn't sure why she sounds so upset with her best friend. Penelope is a great person, but she's too damn nosy for her own good. She was the one who guilt her into doing this.

Tony chews on one of his fries, he's decided not to comment on that piece of information and later have it bite him in the ass. "How do you like it? Being a-what's it called again?" he asked flashing a polite smile.

"A financial advisor, basically I tell people how they should live their lives and they do it. It's not for everyone, but I like it."

"That's perfect for you," Tony realizes about a second too late that he just insulted her. "I-I mean that…that, you remember when we were together right?" Chrissie raises her eyebrows, almost threateningly. "You could be a little bossy." _You idiot that was stupid, _Chrissie doesn't forgive easily. All right, Tony braces himself for the verbal slap he knows is coming his way.

Instead, Chrissie bursts out laughing. Tony gazes at her; an appalled look appearing on his face. "I-I'm sorry," she stated through giggles. "I couldn't resist messing with you. I know I'm bossy; it used to be one of the things you liked most about me." She winks flirtatiously and smiles, eyes bright.

He looks around the diner, his cheeks burning red. "Chrissie," Tony said feeling like a naughty school boy.

"Oh, don't be so modest." Chrissie waves him off. "So Mr. CIA Guy how's everything going? You got a girlfriend? Are you married?" She has to admit, she's curious, but not for the reasons he probably thinks. Chrissie didn't just leave the night because of some stick. She left because she didn't think he was ready for that kind of life. And Chrissie didn't want to shatter his independent lifestyle with her problems.

"It's NCIS actually, and no and no." Tony answered; however, his thoughts jolt to Ziva. "Too busy for either. What about you? Any one special in your life?"

Chrissie answered with an uneasy smile. "No, being bossy and busy makes the dating scene hard." Not to mention the other factor too. But, she can't deny that she has been thinking about going back to the dating scene.

The two sit together for another fifteen minutes in silence. They've gone through all the small-talk there is. What's left to say? Nothing really, Tony begins to eat his food a bit faster. Maybe, if he finishes. He can leave and get going without being killed by Gibbs for tardiness.

Chrissie finally breaks the silence. "So, we've said hello and we even made small talk. Hell, we skirted by the possibility of each other dating; I think this is what my therapist would call conquering your past."

"You have a therapist?" Tony thought she didn't believe in them. Chris used to call them quacks with pretend degrees.

"It's not cause I'm crazy, well only a little." Chrissie joked with a twinkle in her eyes. "It's just…Tony, my job doesn't let me have many friends. I have Pen, thank God for her, but she's away a lot. Every once in a while, I need someone-a non-judgy outsider-to vent to."

"That makes sense." Tony can't blame her. Chrissie's cop father, Charlie vanished before her seventh birthday. After a year, he was announced dead and her mother, Eleanor remarried her lawyer Richard Fitzpatrick. She and Richard had two more children together. That's not to say Chrissie doesn't care about Richard, she really does…but all kids need their daddies around. Oh and the stress of her older brother knocking up a girl eight years late didn't help. "I guess we all need a Watson to our Sherlock." Tony's surprised Chrissie didn't get into therapy sooner. He thought his childhood was shit, hers actually sucked worse.

She giggled uneasily. "That's actually her name; Doctor Ramona Watson…thanks Tony. Thank you so much."

"For what?" Tony laughed uneasily.

"For coming here, talking to me, understanding," Chrissie shrugs. "You were always good at that." Her tone is wistful and worrying, Tony recalls Chrissie being full of life. It appears as though the world has drained the jubilance right out of her.

"What's going on, Chrissie?" He has to get answers. There has to be a reason she called him like this. She can't have just wanted to chat about their lives and what happened after she left.

"What do you mean?" Chrissie knows what he means. For him this has to be the weirdest thing he's ever done. But, Tony deserves to know; everyone, besides her mother, thinks that it's only fair to him.

Tony shoots her a look. "You gonna tell me what we're doing here? It's been two years and out of the blue you want to talk. Why are we here?"

"I thought you'd like the burgers," Chrissie joked nervously.

"You never were good at playing it cool." Tony decides to get straight to the point. Seeing as to how his phone won't quit buzzing and Chrissie's hands are shaking erratically, he jumps in. "What's going on, Chris?" He glances into her ocean blue eyes, searching for answers.

Squinting, Tony flashes back to the night before Chrissie left. She looks a bit like she did then. A deer caught in the headlights. A kid taking cookies from the candy jar. Some teenager getting brought home by the police, gearing to face their parents. Tony would know that look anywhere. It's guilt.

Chrissie, being the perceptive woman she is, looks away. "Don't interrogate me, Tony. Just don't."

"I'm not interrogating you, Chrissie. I just need…err have to know, why'd you call me after almost two years?" Tony demanded. "Is there something going on? Are you in trouble? Cause you know I'll help you. I'm like James Bond and a certified badass."

They say when you jump into a pool, for a moment, you're flying. You don't even know it. But, you are. You're in the air and time slows down. All you can do is go with the motions and brace yourself for the crash. That's exactly how Chrissie feels. Like she's jumping into the pool…she had a pool once, a long time ago. After her father vanished, Mom decided to move into another home a few blocks away; she couldn't bear living in their old house. Chrissie wanted to stay, so did Joey, but Mom didn't want to. So they didn't.

"Look," Tony rises to his feet. "I have to go. I'm late for a case…if you're in trouble; you know how to reach me. I'll see yah later, Chris."

"Wait, don't go." No, shit she has to tell him right this minute. He can't leave without knowing about the truth. Closing her eyes, Chrissie nods tiredly and opens them. "Tony, don't get mad okay? But, you…you have a son."

He leans back in his chair, ordering a burger and fries. Okay, so he guesses this means he's taking late lunch.

* * *

><p>Tony takes a sip of his water. Damn, he wishes this was something stronger like whiskey to numb him a bit…anything to forget this nightmare.<p>

"No, I-I can't be." Tony shakes his head. There's no way he could have a son, they were so careful. "How do you know he's mine?" The minute the words slip from his lips and he sees the hurt look on her face, he regrets it.

Waves of pain flood through Chrissie like a waterfall; she may have been wild in the past, but she would never cheat on Tony. "Screw you, Tony. You know what? I don't need this. Pen told me to come here and I knew it'd be a waste of my freaking time." Tony doesn't deserve to have her son in his life.

"Wait-Chris, I didn't mean it like that." Tony takes her hand and tries to get her to sit down, Chrissie pulls away roughly.

Chrissie demanded, "How else could you have meant it?" Maybe this wasn't the best idea. She should've listened to her mother and kept things going as was, but all her friends thought that was wrong.

"I'm just surprised okay? You call me up and tell me I have a kid, how else am I supposed to act?" Tony snapped angrily causing Chrissie to stand and start for the door. "Wait, don't go. I just…I need some proof."

"You want proof?" Chrissie reaches into her purse, retrieving her wallet so she can show Tony a few pictures of her…their son. That's going to take quite some time for her to start calling him that. He isn't just her baby anymore. He belongs to Tony now too. "Look, you can get the damn DNA test if you want...but I know you know he's yours. All you hafta do is look at him to see that." Chrissie sighs looking defeated as she shows him several pictures of their little boy.

He gazes down at them, almost reluctantly. The baby has his eyes and from the looks of it his mother's blonde hair. Even his smile is too damn DiNozzo for his own cheeky good. Tony peers down wondering if the Parker side is present or if he's just showing fatherly pride. His son…his baby boy looks more like him than Chrissie which must sting on her end; having a child that looks nothing like you.

"I have a son." He whispered knowing full he doesn't need a DNA test; the proof is in the baby's grin. This is his kid, a third generation DiNozzo sauntering about, Kate Todd must be rolling around in her grace. "He's beautiful."

Chrissie doesn't comment on his pride…she lets him have his moment, just like she did when her son was handed to her ten months ago. Now that she thinks about it, what she did wasn't fair to Tony. All parents deserve the chance to see their baby's birth. That wasn't right. She knows her own father wouldn't have approved of her doing that. But, the past is the past.

"He looks like you. I knew he would, though." Chrissie sounds almost hurt by this news. Tony's eyes shift up at her. He can tell a piece of her is upset that their son doesn't look like her. "He's a sweetheart, my little Prince."

"How old is he?" Tony whispered, his throat is as dry as sawdust.

"Almost eleven months," Chrissie doesn't miss the flash of enraged agony that shoots through Tony's sparkling green eyes. Damn. Penelope was right; she should've told him sooner.

Tony knows Chrissie didn't think he was father material, but it's not like she was Martha Freaking Stewart. He runs a hand through his hair and raises his eyebrows at the next photo. Tony never pegged his boy for sporting a sailor suit, but it doesn't look awful. Chrissie glances at the photo he's staring at and frowns. "Mom forced me to put him in that dumb suit for the shoot. He hated it. Think he cried the whole time," _well that explains why his cheeks are so adorably rosy. _"He's only smiling there cause I gave him chocolate and changed him into jeans. You gotta love bribery. Mom was livid about it; she thought he looked more like Richard before."

Eleanor Fitzpatrick. Tony met her once. She was a real piece of work. No cop will ever be with her daughter. She made that clear enough and when he told her he was a federal agent, well…that didn't help his case much.

"What's his name?" He hopes it isn't something like River, Tony remembers Chrissie being like a carefree, flower child. Not that his name matters…as long as his boy is happy, nothing else matters besides his happiness.

Chrissie grins proudly. "Parker Anthony DiNozzo," she said as a blush tinges her cheeks. "I was feeling conceited and since he has my name…I thought he might as well have yours too. This way kids can't call him a bastard."

"You named him after me?" Tony feels his chest swell up in pride. Parker is the perfect name for his little sailor. Anyway, it's only right that a son have his father's last name. His boy looks sturdy and quite handsome…with those golden curls and playful green eyes; he's a knockout.

"Don't go on a power trip about it." Chrissie joked watching him carefully while sipping her coffee. "But, yeah I did. Mom's still raging about it. She wanted to name him Ricky or something."

Tony can practically hear her encouraging Chrissie to name their son, after Richard…and no offence, but Ricky is a terrible name. The kids in the yard would have a field day with it. Rick has a small dick. He'd probably need therapy just to cope with the hazing. A grin flickers onto his face…Eleanor must detest the thought of her grandson being a DiNozzo.

"Oh I'll bet," Tony chuckled looking amused. "She never liked me."

"Tony, no…she likes-" Chrissie and Tony's eyes meet causing the duo to laugh hysterically. Out of all her boyfriends, Eleanor hates Tony the most because he reminded the widow of her late husband. She swears up and down that Charlie ruined her life. According to her, all cops are trouble and their salaries are worse than nurses. "Yeah, she never did." The blonde added softly feeling

The two share a slightly comfortable moment of silence, before Tony clears his throat and stares into her brown eyes. "Chris, why didn't you tell me about it? You had to know I would've been there for our son."

"Honestly, I didn't. We were both pretty hateful of each other. I thought we both needed a clean break." Chrissie explained feeling a bit guilty for expecting the worse of Tony DiNozzo. He wasn't a bad guy, but after a long talk with her mother…she kept it quiet; it's one of her regrets. "I didn't think you'd want something else attached to me or him screwing with your life. Parker wasn't exactly a planned miracle."

"He's my...our son; he could never screw up my life. Look, Chrissie I want Parker to be part of my life. I know I haven't been around for him or even during the pregnancy, but I'll pay you." Tony tries not to come off like a complete douche, but how can he not? He remembers the girl Chrissie was before. Greedy and impulsive, the thoughtless thing hasn't changed though.

Chrissie shakes her head. Maybe two years ago, she would've demanded cash, but things are different. She has a real job now. She isn't the same woman she was before Parker. "Shut up, I don't want anything from you, okay? If you wanna spend your money, then buy a crib."

"Do you need a crib?" Tony asked, however, at her incredulous look he almost instantly regrets it. Of course she has a crib. Parker is ten months old…why wouldn't she have one?

"Not for my place, Ding-Dong. Yours," Chrissie tries to sound happier about this, but it hurts. "Parker needs a room at your place. Look, I don't want a relationship with you...okay maybe we should be friends. Yeah, we should probably be friends for our son's sake. All I want is for Parker to grow up with a Dad. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I know what it's like to grow up without one and it sucks. Rich was nice, but you only have one Dad in this world. Parker needs his Daddy. I know I did when I was a kid."

Tony nods in agreement. "We're both pretty screwed up, aren't we?"

Chrissie makes a face and leans back in her chair. "Let's try not to mess up our son like our parents messed us up, yeah?" She offered sounding more than a little nervous about this proposition. Her childhood was all right, but she never really got over her dad's disappearance.

"Yeah," Tony murmured his eyes are still stuck to the photo. "He really is a handsome kid, Chris." He can't seem to take his eyes off it. Parker is the best kid and he doesn't even know the little monster yet.

"He has your eyes." Chrissie tries to hide her jealously, but Tony being a trained investigator hears it almost instantly.

The federal agent finally tares his eyes away from Parker. "He looks like you too, Chrissie…his chin and nose." Tony doesn't mention the shapes of his eyes are similar to his mother's or that his grin is all DiNozzo.

"If you're saying that to make me feel better; it's working." Chrissie replied with a twinkle flashes through her blue eyes. "The minute I found out I was having a boy; I knew he'd look like you."

"Lucky kid," Tony replied cheekily.

"Yeah he's pretty much the sexiest kid alive. I don't know what I'd do if I had an ugly kid," Chrissie commented. However, both of them know she could never see their child as ugly. "He's such a great baby, let's me have six hours of sleep before kicking up a fuss."

"Chrissie," Tony clears his throat. "I-I'd really like to meet Parker. I mean if that's okay with you. I-I just think…since he's my son."

The blonde shoots him an amused smirk. "DiNozzo, I just told you to buy a crib for your place too. Let's go to the park…tomorrow? If all works out, we can talk about Parker spending a few weekends with you."

"Uh that's great…should I bring him something?" Tony really wants his baby boy to like him; kids, little ones especially don't take to him. Infants make him nervous; they're so small and dependent.

"You're gonna spoil him rotten, aren't you? Way to be the easy parent," she chuckled as she checks her watch. "Not to be rude, but you should take off before you get into trouble with your Boss." Tony reluctantly starts to hand the photo of their son back. "You keep it; put it in your wallet to show off to your friends or something. I can bring more tomorrow, if you want."

Tony nods as he gently guides the picture of his blonde haired son into his silky shirt pocket. He doesn't want it to get crinkled or ruined and this way Parker is close to his heart.

* * *

><p>Out of the corner of her brown eye, Ziva watches, Tony gets chewed out for showing up late to a crime scene. He doesn't bother to give a good excuse for his tardiness, a late lunch with an old friend. Yeah, sure that girl is just a friend…he was gone too long. Ziva seriously doubts it. Gibbs huffs and turns to continue speaking with Ducky about Sergeant Paul Spencer.<p>

"Why did you not answer your phone?" Ziva demanded scowling distastefully at her partner; he was probably fornicating with his lady friend.

"I was in the middle of something." Tony frowns at the deceased body, he has a feeling he knows this man. He's met this guy before or at least he's seen him before.

The former Marine walks over to his agent looking concerned. He might be pissed at DiNozzo for sauntering in late to a scene, but there's definitely something going on with him. You can call it a gut feeling or fatherly intuition…whatever, Tony just doesn't look right to him.

"Something wrong, DiNozzo?" he asked in a gruff, yet remarkably soft tone.

Tony blinks out of his trance. "Nothing, Boss," he lied although he doesn't quite understand why he's lying to Gibbs.

Gibbs squints at his surrogate son. He leads him outside appearing bemused to the point of anger. "Something's wrong," the former Marine deduced squinting seriously with concern in his eyes. "Tell me what happened at lunch today."

Tony chews on his lower lip. As much he wants to tell his Boss about Parker, it just doesn't seem like the right time. No. He can't tell Gibbs he's a father with a dead body on the couch. That'd seem somewhat…odd, even by their standards. Yeah. He'll wait a few days or a week before saying a word. "Nothing, just caught up with an old friend." Tony winces slightly; he basically called his own son a nothing. Jesus, what in the hell is wrong with him? Maybe he should call Chrissie and tell her she was right. He isn't father material…he isn't good enough to be Parker's dad.

"Fine, tell me when you're ready." Gibbs tries not to let the hurt reach his steely blue eyes. He tries to ignore the pangs of sadness. "Just don't let whatever's going on with you interfere with your work. Got it?"

"Got it," Tony agreed as a knot tightens in the pit of his stomach.

Gibbs stalks back into the motel room. "What do we got Duck?" he asked trying to ignore the pangs of sadness he feels.

"Ah it appears due to decomposition; this lad has been deceased for twenty eight hours. There are too many wounds for me to distinguish what caused death. I assure you once we get him home, I'll be able to discover which wound was fatal." Ducky promised as Jimmy giggles into his cell phone at another text from his girlfriend. "Mr. Palmer! I believe you came here to work, is that right?"

"Yes, sorry Doctor." Jimmy blushes scarlet and slides the phone into his pocket looking like a scolded school boy.

Ducky admonished lightly, "There is a time and place, Mr. Palmer. Try to remember that."

"Of course, I-I just…I'm sorry." His assistant is lost for words and for a brief moment Ducky feels remorse for his outburst, but that passes when he hears Jimmy's phone buzz loudly.

Ducky shares a glance with Gibbs, who tries to look annoyed. However, a glint appears in his steely blue eyes causing Ducky to sigh. He's considered resorting to Jethro's methods to keep his assistant focused, but Jimmy seems to like them. Strange, fellow his assistant.

"Anything else, Duck?" Gibbs asked as he takes quick notes regarding the body position. It looks as though this was done by cocky pros. So that means it has to have been done by more than one guy. No one person can be a pro and cocky at the same time. Usually, pros like to get their work done quickly, but another man made this personal.

Taking note of the burns and jagged slices across Sergeant Spencer, Ducky sighs deeply. "He was tortured repeatedly; laceration and burn marks are present all over the body. This man did not have a chance."

Tim appears beside the duo with a tablet in hand. "Sergeant Paul Spencer's parents live in California along with his brothers. He's been married twice. His first wife, Maureen Reynolds divorced him five years ago. They have joint-custody of their children. His second wife, Rebecca Stein is a lawyer; they live in a Norfolk. Oh and Sergeant Spencer has been working for the FBI for about two years under a classified case, Phoenix Rising."

"David, go with DiNozzo to talk to the wife. McGee, find out whatever you can on Phoenix Rising." Gibbs ordered gruffly as he turns to call Vance, not before studying his surrogate son seriously. He's worried about him, there's something off about him today.

Tony doesn't even object when Ziva takes the keys out of his hand and race off towards the car. His thoughts are on his son. He has a son. A little boy, he pats his chest and smiles softly. Parker Anthony DiNozzo has to be the most beautiful name he's ever heard.

Buckling his seat belt, Tony can't get the image of his giggling son in blue overalls out of his head. And he doesn't want to. His little man is the cutest baby alive. A part of him is pissed with Chrissie. _Why didn't she tell him about Parker?_ He would've been there for her...for him. She had to know that, a tiny piece of her had to know he would have done the right thing. He wasn't a complete jackass when they were dating. Okay, he could have done things to make their relationship work, but it was honestly a two way fucking street, she didn't have to disappear all the time.

* * *

><p>Tony runs a hand through his hair. Dammit, he just blew the interview with Sergeant Spencer's second wife. But, she was a bitch. She didn't tell them anything about Paul Spencer's job and is definitely hiding something. Tony can't understand why, but he snapped at her. He shouted at a grieving widow and then she promptly kicked them out. To make matters worse Spencer's fifteen year old daughter and eleven year old son overheard the argument as well. Fucking fantastic.<p>

Now, that he thinks about Tony doesn't blame her. Oh shit, Gibbs is going to have his head for this one.

"What was that about?" Ziva takes the car keys out of his hands and stomps off towards his car. As an unspoken rule, Ziva drives and Tony shuts his mouth; so far, it's quite amazing.

Tony muttered, "She's hiding something."

"Yes, I know that, but her kicking us out does not help." Ziva huffed shaking her head in annoyance. God, Tony's never been like this before. He is usually better with people than anyone she's ever met.

"Made me feel better," he replied bitterly.

The senior field agent glances out the window, watching what he presumes is a father playing catch with his son. He smiles at the thought of teaching his son how to play basketball. Tony knows his little boy is going to be a basketball prodigy, it's all in the genes and Tony's are great. Even Chrissie, is an athlete; she played soccer and ran track. Of course, Tony would never want his son to play soccer because he considers that a girly sport, but whatever. His son…he'll go to every one of his games and cheer him on.

Ziva's brown eyes flash dangerously and she parks the car. "You are going to tell me what is bothering you or I will make you walk. Do not test me, because I can and will physically remove you."

He can't lie to his partner. She's the one person he knows won't judge him for anything. He turns and stares into her brown eyes. God, she's so damn beautiful. No. Think straight. "Zi, I-I have a son." That's when it all becomes real, telling Ziva just made him a Dad. What if he's a crappy one? His father wasn't the best parent in the world. Hell, the guy left him alone in a hotel room for a week when he was twelve.

"A son," she repeated disbelievingly. Somehow, she can't see Tony with a child; it's most likely because Ziva has never seen him hold a baby much less a child. Except during a case, but that doesn't count.

"His name's Parker, he's ten months old." Tony stated showing Ziva the picture of his blonde haired boy. "I err, that's why I was late to the scene; Chrissie, his mom…wanted to tell me. You know, Zi, I don't know if I should be happy or pissed. She waited two years to tell me I had a kid."

Ziva deduced simply, "Well, she told you now. That is better than not telling you at all, no?" However, she knows for Tony that knowing about his child two years late is definitely not enough. He may come off like a lady's man, but he wanted to be there when his little boy was first born.

Tony shakes his head, she doesn't understand. "I would have wanted to have been there for…for everything."

"He's beautiful, Tony." Ziva said chuckling at the photograph of Tony's son, now that's the strangest thing she has ever thought. "He looks like you."

"You think so?" The senior field agent whispered. He thought so, but every father likes to think that their son looks exactly like them.

"Yes, I do." The former Mossad agent nods, all she sees when looking at this photograph is a mini-Tony, which is both wonderful and frightening. Parker bears such a striking resemblance to Tony that Ziva wonders if this child even has a proper mother around.

Tony takes the photograph back and chuckles softly. His little man has to be the cutest kid alive. "How do I tell Gibbs I pissed off the widow?" the brown haired man asked feeling all of twelve years old.

"Oh, I do not think you have to worry about that."

"Why?" Tony is confused, Gibbs knows everything about everything. Even when no one tells him something; he knows. He's a mind reader. Or at least that's what Abby says most of the time.

Ziva has a sly grin curling onto her face. A part of her honestly loves it when Tony gets in trouble. "She is most likely going to call him."

"Great," Tony chuckled shaking his head. "My son's ten months old and he doesn't even know me. He doesn't know he has a Daddy."

"Do you plan on changing that?" Ziva knows from personal experience that living in a semi-one parent household isn't healthy. Her father was gone most of the time; Ima might as well have been a single mother.

"He's my son," Tony stated firmly smiling slightly. He's only just realizing that he's claiming Parker as his son. "Parker's the biggest part of my life now, the most important part. He has to be, things have to change...I have to be a Dad now. I'm meeting him tomorrow at the park." He has a little boy, one he can take to ball games and watch movies with.

Ziva answered confusedly, "I do not understand the problem."

"What if he doesn't like me?" Tony asked unsurely.

"He's an infant, they do not discriminate." The former Mossad agent doesn't understand the dilemma her partner is having. He should be happier about this, he's a parent…Ziva has a feeling he's going to make a great one.

Tony sighs deeply as he runs a hand through his hair. He doesn't want to embarrass himself, but Ziva's his partner. "Babies don't like me."

"He will love you because you are his father." Ziva informed, knowing Tony will make an amazing father to that little boy. To this day, she can't tell if her father truly loved her or if it was all an act. "You care, Tony. That's what all fathers' should do. You will make a great father. I know it."

"Thanks Zi, you're a good friend." Tony whispered thoughtfully as she turns to look at his partner, whose face is inches from his. "A really, really good friend." he added with an easy-going smirk.

Ziva grins slyly as she leans forward, her eyes filled with lust. She's wanted this for so long. Tony moves his head a little less than an inch causing their lips to come together in one fluid fashion. She cards a hard through his hair as Tony palms her cheeks. This feeling is euphoric. Ziva honestly doesn't want to pull away and neither does Tony. The duo stay glued together until they yank themselves away from one another to catch their breaths.

The former Mossad agent offers him a cheeky grin. "We are very good friends, I suppose even better partners."

Friends…yeah that's what we are. Just two partners sitting in the side of the road making out. Gibbs is going to be so pissed.


	2. A Walk In The Park

A/N: This is a TIVA story as well. I thought I made that well clear in the summary, but from the reviews I guess not. Sorry mates. All right, oh and Chrissie's cop father who disappeared was Charles Joseph Parker. Parker was born on January 14th 2010. Since, it is currently 2010 that means by the time his birthday rolls around it will be 2011.

* * *

><p>A miniature basketball and stuffed tiger.<p>

Tony hopes Parker will like them. He spent about two hours yesterday at the mall with Ziva searching for proper presents. Ziva was there so he wouldn't blow his money on crap he didn't need. Tony did, however, purchase a stroller, clothes, toys, baby food, and other stuff he'll need for when Parker comes over. Unfortunately…most of the cribs were a bit out of his price range, but maybe he can build one himself or something. How hard could it possibly be to build a crib? Gibbs builds boats.

He still hasn't told anyone on the team about Parker, yet. Some things are easier to hold in than to say out loud. Tony knows his team would get it and call it selfish, but he wants to keep Parker to himself for now. Ziva knows, but she isn't like the others. She'll cavalierly keep his secret for however long he wants her to without asking questions.

All he wants is to enjoy this little DiNozzo for a little while, before introducing him into the 'family' that's his right as a father. When he finally does, his boy is going to be the most spoiled kid in the world; Parker will have Abby wrapped around his chubby thumb. And most likely Gibbs too, Tony's seen the way he is with kids.

Tony watches as Chrissie strolls in with Parker in the stroller. The little guy is quite the sturdy slugger. Maybe he'll be a linebacker for his football team or play point guard in basketball. He's cute, too. Even from a distance, Tony can tell right off the bat his son is the most adorable kid in the park.

Chrissie drums her fingers against the edge of her carriage. Her hands feel clammy and a bit sticky, even though it's nearly December. Deep breath, Chris…just breathe in and out. This is for Parker. He deserves to have a Daddy around, someone who won't vanish before his birthday.

Gently easing the stroller to a halt, Chrissie unbuckles her rowdy little boy from his seat. He giggles excitedly and kicks his feet. The playground is Parker's favorite place in the world. Everything is so bright and no one is ever truly unhappy here. He likes the swings most; flying through the air makes him feel unstoppable, just like Superman.

"Honey, this is your Daddy." Chrissie explained using soft, easy words for the tyke. Parker tilts his head to the side gawking at his father with brief wonderment in his shining green eyes. "Can you say Dada?"

"Da," Parker chanted clapping his hands. He hops up and down in his mother's arms and laughs boisterously.

Chrissie sees the longing look in Tony's eyes lifts a wriggling Parker into her arms and pats his back. "Close enough baby, you wanna hold him?" Before he can respond, she plops the baby into his arms causing Tony to drop the toys and stiffen, Parker squirms uncomfortably. "Be good for Daddy, hon, he's new at this. He'll get better." Chrissie picks up the scattered toys, putting them in her cart.

From about fifty yards away, Tony eyes a woman expertly holding a brown haired baby boy. He copies her movements and after a few moments, Parker relaxes into his chest. The baby heaves a sigh, as though this experience itself has wiped him out completely.

"He's a good guy for putting up with me." Tony murmured feeling guilty as Parker wriggles about glancing pleadingly at his Mommy. He doesn't know this guy and he's a bit hungry.

"Don't sell yourself short. Parker's being fussy cause he's hungry, even though I just fed him. I swear his appetite gets worse every day. Look, Tony…I know this seems off, but it isn't." Chrissie closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose that came out wrong. "I-I, crap, I hate it when I think something and it sounds right, but when I say it, it doesn't make sense."

Tony chuckles at her. Chrissie was always awful at being articulate and expressing her emotions in a normal manner. He decided a long time ago that it has something to do with her father disappearing.

"Shut up," Chrissie said with a glint in her eyes. "I mean the numbers from when we last did it a year and a half ago to now probably don't add up and it doesn't take a genius to do math. Parker was born late…the doctors say that happens a lot with the first pregnancy. Not that I'm going to get knocked up anytime soon, just that it happens. All right, I'm rambling so we…we did it at the end of April, don't really remember when cause it was a-" she smirks slightly, "very busy day. He was supposed to be born on December 29th but Parker being Parker came two weeks later."

"I wasn't wondering that." Tony frowns as he bounces Parker eliciting giggles from his son. In all honesty, maybe a part of him was thinking about it, but he hadn't wanted to insult her. "When's his birthday?"

"January 14TH I know, I know; it's late. Mom said I should've had the C-Sec, but I knew he'd come in his own time." Anyway, Chrissie wasn't ready to be a mother just yet. Not that she told her mother that. You can't tell a woman like her mom that without getting a lecture in return about how having sex lead to this baby and she oughta step up. Or put the baby up for adoption. She's heard enough of those talks in her life, one being when Joey got Ella pregnant when they were barely nineteen.

The federal agent offered, "He's a stubborn little guy, huh?"

"Just like his Daddy," she added causing Tony to grin and Parker to let out a cry of frustration. No one's paying any mind to him. "Oh my baby, what's the matter? Feeling left out," the boy reaches for his mother causing Tony to make a face and reluctantly hand him back. "Don't feel bad, okay? He doesn't know you, yet." The minute Chrissie sees his face, she regrets saying those words, which weren't meant to hurt him. "You know I didn't mean it like that. I-I just mean that…you should've seen Joey when he first held Andie. He was so bad, I think the nurses thought about calling CPS."

Once upon a time, Joey Parker and Tony were friends. That's how he met Chrissie, through Joey who was an agent at NCIS, until he decided to be a firefighter instead. Tony and Chrissie met one another in a bar when Joe passed his physicals; it was party. Chris and Tony had a strange on-again, off-again relationship, which spanned for five more years. Their sex life was incredible, but romantically neither of them was committed. However, Tony hasn't spoken to Joseph in years. Last he remembers, Joe had four ladies in his life; Ella, Andie, Chloe and Hannah. Ella being Andie's biological mother made her there by omission. Shortly after Ella had her, she and Joe at the ripe age of nineteen called it quits. He met Chloe two years later and they got hitched another year later. Only, when Tony knew them; Joey was happily married with two beautiful little girls.

"How is Joey? He's still a firefighter, right?" As much as he regrets it, Tony fell out of touch with him…it was intentional. He couldn't be buds with his ex-girlfriend's brother anymore; it just could never work out.

"Yeah, he moved to Portland last summer. He and Chloe have full custody of Andie now. Ella gets visitation after she's completed a parenting class and goes to a four-week rehab course." Chrissie feels a bit guilty; Joe would kill her for gabbing about his personal life. "Ella loves Andie, but eleven year olds need parents who aren't addicted to pain killers."

Blinking guiltily, Tony frowns…how can little Andie already be eleven. Last he saw her she was eight and into Barbies. He also remembers Ella being a loving mother. "How many kids does Joey have now?" Tony knows Joey used to brag about him and Chloe producing a basketball team.

Three now," Tony's eyes widen a bit. He knew he shouldn't have broken all ties with the Parker clan. "Andie's eleven…Hannah's maybe six now and Chase is eight months, I think. Mom's livid with me and Joe for not naming our boys after Rich…I swear she loves pretending he was our Dad."

The senior field agent nods, deciding to go with it. "Chase, huh? That's a good name. So, Joey finally got the boy he wanted." He said with a guilty look invading his eyes. Tony wishes he could've hung out with Joey more, but he thought that wouldn't have been fair to Chrissie.

"And he wants at least three more." Chrissie shakes her head at the brief argument Chloe and Joey had at the barbecue last week. "Oh and Chase is actually Charles Joseph Parker, the second. Oh and Chloe's right over there holding Chase. I don't even get why she's here you. Great now she's behind a tree, that's discreet. Oh yeah, I brought some more pictures. Why don't we go on the swings? He loves them."

Tony walks over to the swings and gently places the ten month old into the jet black seat. Parker giggles happily and kicks his legs. He sure is an easy kid to get along with. Tony pushes the swing very softly, almost too softly, but Chrissie doesn't object. He needs to get the hang of being a Daddy before he does anything even remotely foolish with Parker.

While swinging, Tony takes the pictures and grins down at them. There are photographs ranging from Parker's birth to him eating sand. "These are great, Chris." He remarked wistfully, "He's a cute kid."

"Well, what do you expect? He's our kid." Chrissie joked half-seriously, causing Tony to smirk. There's no denying that. "Tony, my Mom and Richard think this is a mistake…that I shouldn't let you in Parker's life."

"What do you think?" He's almost afraid to hear what she has to say cause if Chris thinks he's not going to be involved; she has another thing coming.

"I think you're his father and it's your right to be in his life." She said; however, her eyes are misty. "But, I also think sharing Parker is going to take a while for me to get used to." Tony chews on his lower lip. He doesn't like the idea of sitting around and waiting for her to get used to it. "Okay, why don't we start with you taking him every couple of weekends? If all goes well, then we'll talk about him spending more time with you."

When he thought about having kids, which wasn't frequently, but definitely a random idea that flew through his mind; Tony never really saw himself as the weekend kind of dad. He saw himself more as the father who sent his kids to school and helped them get out of doing homework. Or at least helped them go to clever websites for homework answers.

He guesses he doesn't have much of a choice in the matter, though.

"How do you like the swings, little man?" the father asked as he guides the swing to a halt. Parker giggles enthusiastically and nods. He doesn't know who this man is, but he seems nice. "Look at you; you're Daddy's big boy aren't you?" Tony tries calling himself Daddy, maybe that'll make it real.

Parker continues nodding giddily. He is a man…just like this guy said, he's a big boy. Mommy thinks he's her prince, but he's a man. He's a man just like this strange man. Parker has decided he really likes his funny, new Daddy. He has playful green eyes and a silly smirk. Parker's never had a Daddy before, but maybe he'll like having one. Lots of his buddies in Mommy-And-Me rave about their daddies and how they can pull funny faces. His Daddy better be able to do that too.

Tony runs a caring hand through his son's blonde locks. His little boy is the most incredible kid on Earth. The trio spends another hour messing around, before Chrissie and Tony get called in for work which is a good thing too cause Parker looks ready for a nap.

Chrissie hoists their son onto her hip and pats his backside lovingly. Parker rests his head on her shoulder, letting out a sigh. "Oh look at him, he's exhausted and all he did was play. You're so dramatic." She teased winking at Tony who chuckles. "Tony, I was…look; I have a thing this weekend…in Portland. It's actually a ceremony for the firm and I-I need someone to watch Parker. It'd just be for the weekend; I'd drop him off Thursday and pick him up on Sunday. It could be like a test for the both of us."

"I thought you wanted me to wait." Tony stated feeling a bit like a doormat, but he can't very well force himself into this. He has to handle this delicate situation with the care it needs.

"You're his Dad," Chrissie said a bit reluctantly. "You need to be in his life and I have to get over myself. Hey, if you think it's too soon; we could work something out for next weekend."

"No," Tony replied quickly. This is his big chance to show Chrissie he can be trusted with their son. "I can handle it…him."

Chrissie grins brightly. "Great, but if you have any trouble you can always call my moth-" her eyes widen and she shudders. "On second thought, you can call Joey or something."

"Doesn't he live in Portland?" Tony wondered, his investigative side pouring out of him causing a blush to burns his cheeks and Chrissie to grin.

"You know he loves you and he'd be here in a heartbeat." Chrissie joked her tone teasing. "I personally think he loves you most. If you need anything, call him or me or Pen; she's amazing with Parker. I love my mom, but she can be a lot and you guys don't get along. I know you won't have any trouble cause you're going to make an awesome Dad, Tony it. Shit, I just made you late. Crap, I just swore in front of our son that's something Doc Watson's gonna love to hear."

Tony shakes his head, grinning as he watches Chrissie and his son leave the playground with evident joy. He laughs to himself. Parker Anthony DiNozzo that name just sounds so amazing. Parker DiNozzo, Tony swears nothing else sounds more beautiful. If Caitlyn Todd were still alive, she'd go ballistic if she knew there was a little DiNozzo running around. Today was a decent enough day morning. He met his son and they bonded. He's going to prove to Chrissie that he can be the kind of father Parker deserves.

For a brief moment, Tony wishes Chrissie wasn't the one who decided if he was a good enough parent. Who is she to judge? He wondered feeling his phone buzz yet again. He checks it to see he has five missed calls from Gibbs, four from Probie, eight from Abby, and two from Ziva. Oh shit he's gone and pissed off Ziva. He's in trouble now. Deep trouble, she can kill him with a freaking paper clip for Christ Sake.

* * *

><p>"Nice of you to join us, DiNozzo."<p>

"Had to deal with personal stuff, Boss."

Gibbs glares at his agent, before nodding angrily. He doesn't bother pressing the young man for information. They're going to talk alone, whether Tony likes it or not; they'll talk about whatever is going on with him. The young Italian decides to go see Abby regarding information about the case.

Tobias retorted, "Something wrong with your best dog, Gibbs." He can see the concern plain as day in his friend's eyes. Gibbs glares at the other man causing Tobias to take a step back unsurely. "What do you got, McGee?"

"Uh," Tim looks at Gibbs who nods causing Fornell to roll his eyes at Gibbs lap dog. "On paper, Sergeant Paul Spencer was a good guy. He coached his son's baseball team, he never got so much as a speeding ticket. But, I did some digging and found out the FBI didn't just need him for consults. They were endorsing him too."

Gibbs asked curiously, "What were you paying him to do?"

"That's above your clearance, Gibbs." The moment the words slip from his mouth, Fornell regrets it. In Leroy Jethro Gibbs' world, there is no clearance he doesn't have. And if there is, he sure as hell doesn't care.

McGee wisely decides to pull a disappearing act. Maybe Abby or Ducky needs his help with something. Gibbs levels a glare with the man. "You damn well better tell me or I'll find out on my own." Gibbs threatened his tone full of mild warning as his eyes narrow.

Fornell sighs. "After Spencer came back from Iraq, he worked undercover as Alexander Dubov, a Russian player from Petersburg. The Mafia leader, Viktor Azarov accepted him and Spencer was supposed to get Intel. At first, everything was going according to plan."

"But, something happened." Gibbs concluded he has a feeling whatever happened is what tore their impending case to shreds.

"There was a miscommunication…a rookie agent tried to be a hero and ended up shooting blind in Azarov's home. Turns out he wasn't even home, but Azarov's wife and kids were." Gibbs grunts angrily, if that agent was on his team; he would've gotten his ass kicked. "His American wife and ten year old daughter died. Azarov's six year old son is in a coma and Azarov's still out for blood." Of course the FBI being the FBI sort of slid it under the rug and made sure no one found out about it. The media wasn't informed, everything was kept very hush-hush.

Gibbs can relate; he wanted revenge when his wife and daughter died, but it doesn't solve anything. At least for him, it didn't. He still felt hollow and alone in this unjust world. "How does this connect to Spencer?"

"Someone flipped on him. Azarov found out Spencer was a fed and thought it was him who gave the order to shoot his family." Fornell informed his colleague looking uncomfortable with sharing classified info.

His tone becomes calmer than Fornell's ever heard him. "Was it?"

"No, hell no," Fornell murmured angrily. "Paul Spencer was a damn good guy, even if he was green. He had a strong sense of…everyone loved him, even Azarov. If anything Paul was getting too close to them. I was gonna pull him, then this happened."

"Do you think Azarov had something to do with this?" Sometimes the world can be cruel causing blood to become thicker than water. Gibbs has a gut feeling Azarov wasn't directly involved, but seeing as to how he is the head of the Russian Mob maybe he sent a hit out.

Tobias informed him. "Azarov may be the head of the Russian Mafia, but there is nothing he wouldn't do for his family."

"You didn't answer my question." Gibbs detected quickly.

"Aw, Jethro, I don't know." Fornell hates ragging on an already deceased, rather decorated man…but shit happened. "Azarov guy accepted Spencer into his family and Spencer…well I think Spencer changed or something."

"How do you know?"

Fornell runs a hand through his hair. He really liked Spencer a lot, the guy was a good man. Not too many left in this world. He had a loyal heart and loyalty mattered a great deal to him. "Cause Spencer stopped trying to get Intel on them. You can tell when a guy's heart isn't in it and Spencer's heart wasn't. He stopped wanting to get Viktor Azarov behind bars."

Gibbs thinks for a moment, which feels like an hour, but in actuality is several seconds. "Let's go see Viktor Azarov."

"I don't think smart." Tobias Fornell knows Gibbs can be a son of a bitch, but he's never known him to be flat-out stupid.

"This isn't your case anymore, Tobias." Gibbs may have to work with Fornell on this one, but he's the one calling the damn shots.


	3. Gurt

Okay, guys I never said it was two years exactly. I said it was less than two years since they were together. To clarify, Chrissie was pregnant for ten months because her pregnancy was longer due to the stress of everything. It's common for first-time pregnancies to be longer than the average nine months. Parker is currently ten months old which means it has been twenty months since Tony and Chrissie conceived him. That's less than two years.

A reviewer inquired about Tony having rights to his son. This is true, but he's also a federal agent who knows that judges like stability. Being a federal agent isn't exactly stable and he wants to respect Chrissie's space. I hope Christina Parker is coming off all right. I wanted her to seem strong, yet hesitant; a mother who loves her son and wants do right by him.

I'm sorry you don't like Henry Wyatt, but he's a character I plan on using in the future and I need to develop a background for him. This is a freaking Tiva story too. I thought since I made that clear when I said he'd have a romance with a certain Mossad woman, but I guess I didn't. My bad…look, if you don't like Tiva don't read this. It isn't that hard.

Sorry this chapter is short, but I've got other ideas coming.

* * *

><p>"I did not kill Alexander Dubov."<p>

"His name was Paul Spencer, an American soldier."

Viktor leans back in his chair, appearing thoughtful. "To me and my family, we will always remember him as Alex." His strong Russian accent seeping through, anger is evident in his guarded eyes. "I apologize for his death and how that shall affect his loved ones, but I never thought it was him."

"What?" Fornell asked curiously. He doesn't particularly like Viktor Azarov, the guy thinks he's a God amongst men and does as he pleases. Like the federal government doesn't apply to him or something.

The Mafia Boss levels a glare with the agents. "I never believed he put the hit out on my family. I know it was someone FBI, but not him; never Alex."

"There was not hit, Viktor." Fornell looks away with guilt in his eyes as he runs a hand through his hair. If he had known what was going to happen that day…he swears he would've saved them. "It was a mistake."

"Slaughtering a woman and child is never a mistake; it is a warning. Your people came after my family! She was my child. My daughter! Do you know what it is like to come home and find your daughter dead? My child, you have to be blind or stupid not to see it; perhaps in your case both." Viktor clenches his fists as he thinks of his love Leslie and little Elena. The two most important in his life were yanked away from him.

Gibbs clears his throat. He doesn't want Viktor leaving or getting insulted because Tobias can't control himself. "Why don't you think it was Spencer?"

"He had children, did he not?" Gibbs nods frowning. Viktor struggles to keep his composure as he thinks of Elena. "He knew my little Elena…he loved her just as I did. My beautiful Leslie, she was the love of my life. Alex loved my family, I know he did. I knew him and he would never kill them. Alex was a good man, a brother…I apologize for his death."

"Is that a confession?" Agent Fornell inquired earning a sharp glare from Gibbs, something in his gut is telling him Viktor didn't do it.

"No, merely a statement, I came here on my own behalf Agent. You tell me, why would a murderer do that?" Viktor's hard brown eyes harden to the point where Gibbs wonders if they're going to burn two holes in Fornell's forehead. Damn Henry should stop making him watch those stupid superhero movies; they're a waste of good television.

Fornell offered, "Guilt." However, he knows Viktor didn't do it. He might have sent out the order to kill several others, but not Paul Spencer.

"I have nothing to be guilty for, do you Agent Fornell? I came here on my own accord and I can leave just the same. Alex was my friend." Viktor closes his eyes as grief burns angrily at his core. Of course, he never wanted to see Alex again but he cared for him. "I do not care if you believe me or not, I am loyal to family and he was family. If you excuse me, I must be with my son…he is all I have left."

Tony fiddles with his thumbs nervously. He can't get what Viktor Azarov said off his mind…about friendship and brotherhood. Gibbs didn't said much, but Fornell and his FBI team think Viktor's full of it. But, they can't very well charge a man for that. However, Tony could see it in Viktor's disheartened brown eyes. That man didn't kill Paul Spencer…he saw him as his brother and looked like a broken man. Tony reckons, losing a wife and daughter can do that to any man.

A knock on his door interrupts his thoughts causing Tony to fumble with his hold on a music box. He got it for Parker. Ziva suggested it, she promised his son would be musically inclined if he started out young and Tony knows chicks dig musicians.

He opens the door to a frazzled Chrissie. She's wearing raggedy gray sweats with a big orange sweatshirt which isn't doing her much justice. However, Tony has no doubt all her fancy clothes are pack away. Even if she looks like a homeless bum right now, her beauty is hidden and quite evident. She reminds him of the careless Chrissie he remembers from all those years ago, the one who loved to dance at midnight to folk music.

Chrissie walks into his apartment struggling to hold their boy. "All right," she glances around the room with a grin. This is so Tony DiNozzo's place with Magnum P.I. paraphernalia rampant. "I just fed him lunch so he should be okay, but he's a hungry little monster. I have snacks in case he gets grumpy, but at like five feed him dinner. He'll pretty much eat anything, but he really hates peas. Oh here's some formula milk, I'm trying to wean him off my…my things. That's pretty much it, look don't be nervous okay? You'll be fine; I have full faith in you, but just in case you aren't feeling as confident. Here's my cell, Joey's, and Pen's number too."

Nonetheless, Chrissie lingers a moment kissing her son several times before reluctantly handing him off to Tony. Tears swell up in her eyes and she groans irritably, her mother was right and Chrissie hates when that happens. "Shit," she whispered quietly. "I'm not crying cause of you, so don't get cocky. I-I just I've never not had him with me. Sorry, Tony…I'm so sorry." There's a strange choke in her tone that worries the agent.

"Chris, I promise everything's gonna be fine. I'll take care of our son. We're gonna have a great time, aren't we Parks?" Tony grins goofily at his son eliciting giggles from the agreeable child. "Yah see, Chris, don't even worry about it. I can take care of our son; I'm his Dad and a federal agent, basically a certified badass."

Tony stares at his son, trying to take every detail in. He wants to memorize this exact moment; the way Parker's smiling showing off what Tony views as his mother's dimples, how his eyes are twinkling like he knows something nobody else knows. Everything about his son is an amazing revelation, like a present on Christmas that never seems to stop having surprises. And Parker is a wonderful little surprise on his own, simply brilliant. Tony's starting to see him as the one untainted part of his life and if he introduces Parks to the team; the dynamic of this will change.

Parker kicks his legs with a sigh. If this man really is his Daddy, he should know that he doesn't like to be held for long. When Parker sits still, he gets tired and needs to take a nap and Parker DiNozzo hates naps. They make the day go by faster and the little boy prefers to have long days. Anyway his Momma promised that'd he would have tons of fun with his Daddy and so far they haven't done a thing except gawk at one another. How boring…

Seemingly blinking out of his trace, Tony teasingly pokes his son's side causing a giggle to slip from Parker's lips. However, after a moment Parker's chuckles come to an abrupt stop and the father squints; confused. "What's the matter, Parks? You bored? Okay DiNozzo, think, if you were a baby where'd you wanna go?" Tony smirks nervously at the crude thought, it's a good thing his son isn't older or a psychic of some sort. "Okay focus…the park! How about you and I go to the park, Parks?"

The little boy grins, he loves the park. It was named after him and the swings are the best part. He feels like he's flying when he's on them; it's great.

* * *

><p>"Okay McGee, spill."<p>

Tim raises his eyebrows with confusion appearing on his face. "Spill what?" he asked all the while frowning at the computer screen.

"What's going on with Tony and Ziva?" Abby exclaimed desperately, as though it was obvious, sometimes Timmy can be so slow.

"How would I know?" Tim runs a hand through his hair; he knows as everyone else that there's definitely something going on between them. Only, the pair is so tight lipped about it, not even Gibbs knows about it. And he knows all.

Abby shouted; exasperated. "I don't know! But, I have to know. I need to know, even Gibbs doesn't know and it's driving him bonkers." The forensic scientist hates secrets, especially within their family. It isn't fair; the least they could is share a united front as secret keepers, but Abby doubts she could keep anything from Papa Gibbs.

"He didn't say that, did he?" he asked, however, Gibbs and Abby have the strangest relationship he's ever seen. They treat each other like father and daughter, but in a way they're best friends too; it's sort of beautiful.

"Well, no…but he didn't have to; I know what he's thinking." Abby turns her attention onto the file regarding the deaths of Leslie and Elena Azarov, which for all intent purposes was proclaimed accidental.

Tim chortled earning a jab in the ribs by his the Goth. "Of course you do."

"Do you think they're planning on killing someone? That's totally rude that they wouldn't include us on their murder." Abby replied looking annoyed and a bit hurt as well. She can't believe her friends won't include her on their murder. "Don't they know I can kill someone and leave absolutely no evidence behind? I mean, I get why they wouldn't include you, but I'm the best in my field; them not including me is just not right."

"You don't even know if they're going to murder anyone? Hey, they'd include me if they were going to kill someone. I'd supply the alibi, Abby." His proud grin causes Abby to roll her eyes, but smile back at him anyway. He's such a dork sometimes, but he's her dork.

* * *

><p>The Senior Field Agent struggles with the straps on the swing. He knows Chrissie keeps them loose because their son is a bit chunky. Jesus, what is Chrissie feeding their little linebacker; all the boobs in the D.C. area or something. No wonder hers have grown so much…okay crap, he shouldn't think about his son's mother like that, but seriously; hers are about the same size as the mom from Grown-Ups who wouldn't quit breastfeeding her five year old. Wait a minute, there's no way in hell Chrissie's gonna do that.<p>

"I know I haven't been in your life much, but I plan on changing that. I swear I'll be the best Daddy in the world cause that's what you deserve. You're the T.C. to my Magnum." Tony vowed knowing he has to say this to him. He wants Parker to know he'll be the best damn father he can be and will never give up on him. "Tiger, I'll always be here for you and in twelve years I promise I won't forget you in a hotel room. Okay, let's see how high you can fly."

The duo play until Parker starts to nod off in the swing. Tony swiftly lifts him into his arms and pats him on the back. Oh shit, he overworked his little man, but boys will be boys. Groaning at the cool air, he sits down on the bench with Parker leaning against his chest and zips up his jacket. After another moment, he eases Parker into the stroller and tucks a blanket in around him.

However, the minute they get into his apartment Parker is awake with hot tears streaming down his cheeks. "Aww what's with the tears? Are you tired or grumpy? We were having a fun time, little man." He attempts to soothe his weeping son and makes his way into the kitchen. "Shh, do you want a snack?" Tony asked causing Parker to stop mid-cry.

"Now," Parker demanded sternly after a moment of thinking about whether he's truly hungry or not. Though, he's decided he doesn't care; food is food and even if he isn't hungry, he's always up for food.

Tony straps him into the high chair he received this and a wooden crib from his neighbor, Lillian Bates; all three of her children are well past the age of needing either item. However, seven year old Lila was a bit annoyed when her daddy took it to Mr. Tony's place. He takes out the mashed bananas Chrissie brought, after putting them in the microwave for ten seconds and mushing them around; he goes to give his son some. Parker makes a face of pure disgust, pouting and kicking his legs groaning dramatically.

"What's the matter, Parks? Momma said you liked this best." Tony blows on the spoon and goes to feed him again, but Parker isn't having anything of it. This is not his favorite. He likes mango yogurt. The really good kind Uncle Nicky or Aunt Penelope give him when Momma isn't around.

Parker shouted, "Gurt!"

"Gurt, tiger what's gurt?" Tony scrunches up his face trying to figure out what his little boy is talking about when it suddenly hits him. "Yogurt okay then we'll get you some yogurt Tiger." While he sifts through his fridge in search of the yogurt, he makes a mental note not to feed him bananas anymore. Maybe he should tell Chrissie this…but what if she gets upset? Tony really doesn't want to do anything that'd make her angry. If she gets mad, he might not be allowed to see Parker anymore.

At a grunt from his son, the agent snaps back to reality in time to see a package of pineapple yogurt. Hmm, must've been one of his odd days. Tony thought however the package still confuses him. He's never been big into anything healthy and suddenly he has pineapple yogurt. Oh well, Mrs. Bates must've put it there. She's always coming in and out with dishes for him to try because she's utterly convinced he doesn't feed himself properly.

"Mine, mine." The little boy declared without having any regard as to what the package of yogurt is. All he sees is a bright green case that'll probably hold something that tastes better than those gross bananas.

A part of him wonders if he should chide Parker on being so rude, but he's only a baby…that's what they do. Demand things and cry. Handing the plastic spoon to his son, Tony watches Parker attempt to eat. He read a few articles online about how it's important for babies around Parker's age to start eating on their own. It gives them a sense of freedom along with feeling like a big kid. Plus, Tony needs a bit of a break. How the hell does Chrissie manage to be so full on and make it look easy at the same time?

Parker kicks his legs in frustration. Momma's never made him eat on his own before and he doesn't like it. What's the point of having a Daddy and Momma if they don't feed you? He swears they're only around because he can't tie his own shoes yet. "Dada, elp." The boy said glancing into his father's misty eyes.

Tony takes his hand and dips the spoon into the yogurt. Upon retrieving a fair amount of the yellow substance, he guides the spoon towards his son's mouth with a kind grin. They continue doing this once more, until Tony releases his hand from Parker's. "See tiger, you try." Gazing up at his dad with a newfound sense of obligation, Parker sloppily does as he's told. His eyes are bright with pride as he shoves the spoon into his mouth.

"Dada! Dada!" His shouts echo through the quiet apartment causing Tony's face to break into a dimpled smile.

Chrissie lied.

Parker is much harder to get to sleep than she made out. Maybe she was just saying that to tease him, but still…the kid's difficult as hell to get to bed. His thoughts drift to when Parker was a newborn. Chrissie must have had many sleepless nights, makes him a bit pissed that he wasn't there to hold his little boy during those dreadful days.

He had to sing him a song, when he was little and sick his mother Francesca Paddington used to sing him. She had such a beautiful voice. He remembers those along with their movie times being the best times of his life. Humming the rest of the song, he rocks Parker slightly in his arms kissing him on the forehead as he places the baby into the crib. Soon, he's going to be too big to fit in this thing. By the time he's two, he's gonna need a big boy bed and won't need to be cuddled as much. This isn't fair. Tony thought as he stares at the baby boy sleeping peacefully in bed. Chrissie should have told him. She didn't have the right to hide something like this from him, but if his mother taught him one thing; it's to not hold grudges against people. The past is the past.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in England of all places; Anthony DiNozzo Sr. watches a little boy with beautiful blonde hair play impishly with his friends. He looks so at ease and lively…but there's no way he can be older than seven. Senior smiles as the boy saunters down the street carrying an air similar to his first wife and love, Francesca…she didn't walk; she strode. Oh how he misses her, her eyes were so green and full of life much like their son. Francesca was the one woman he devoted himself to without giving it a second thought.<p>

She was such a wonderful mother too; Francesca doted on Tony with such affection Senior is certain their son was spoilt. They got so close that Tony was emotionally scarred by her death in ways Senior can never truly seem to understand or fix. Senior partially believes it is the reason he is the way he is with women.

A man, a friend appears beside him looking worried. In his hand he holds two cups of coffee, one Senior gratefully accepts. His auburn hair is shorter than Senior remembers, but time has taken its toll on his good friend. "Old friend, what are you doing here?" the man tries to sound annoyed, but it comes out as though he's more amused than anything else.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, Charlie Parker?" Senior smirks causing his childhood best friend to roll his eyes. "After all you've been presumed dead for the last twenty years. Now, we can't be in a zombie movie, can we?"

Charlie Parker runs a hand through his hair. "Well, what can I say? I guess I'm not as easy to kill as those sons of bitches would like." His laugh is bitter and guilt burns at his core. "What brings you to England? Is…how're my children? Are they doing all right?"

"They're fine, nothing to worry about." Charlie still doesn't look all that satisfied with his friend's answers. "Joseph has three children now; one's even named after you. Chrissie has a son with Tony, the boy's name is Parker; I swear your kids love fueling your ego. Joseph and Christina are very happy; I promise you."

"Why does that not surprise me? Your son seduced my daughter." He joked, feeling guiltily for missing out on being a grandfather. He's missed out on being a father, now he's missing out on knowing his grandchildren. "I think they are coming after the boy. I know it is not my responsibility, but I just thought I should inform you as it is yours." The former cop nods at the retreating back of the adorable blonde haired boy.

Senior cringes at the thought and swallows hard. "Well that just means we're going to have to take care of that, won't we?"

"Some things never change, DiNozzo."

"Family is family, Charlie and I always look after my family."

Charlie takes a sip of his coffee. "Damn straight."


	4. Father of the Year

Father of the Year

Thank you for all the great reviews. I really appreciate it. All these reviews are wicked awesome and I know where I'm going with this story; If any of you have any ideas or tips, feel free to PM me or even review them. I'll take them into consideration and see what I can do to improve this story. I've decided to make this story in 2010, but it will progress in the future.

* * *

><p>Tony still can't believe it's already Sunday. Out of all the nights he has to say Friday night was the hardest. Parker is a surprisingly easy baby. Tony never thought his little boy would be anything but amazing, but a lot of websites say the first time kids just cry and cry all day. Of course, getting him down was a challenge at first. However, once he's done; he's good for the rest of the night, gives his daddy six hours rest. Tony really loves having a son. They spent all of Saturday watching Casablanca and classics that Tony has already decided not to mention to Chrissie. Parker just isn't into a talking dinosaur or a strange man in a sweater vest.<p>

Today though, being Sunday, Tony's decided they have to go out. He wants Parker to have something to remember this weekend together. It's been a good weekend too, nothing major happened. He didn't even need to go in for work. Well, he should have, but Tony simply called in sick. This weekend was about spending time with Parker and getting to know him. It was also about Tony deciding he can do this dad thing.

The senior field agent holds up a navy blue Baltimore Ravens tee shirt. Granted, it's a bit big for his little man, but he can grow into it. He's such a sturdy little fella with fine blonde curls. Every time he looks at Parker there's something more amazing about him. Whenever he shows off his dimpled grin, Tony knows he's swoon. He can just tell he's going to be the Easy Parent, which will no doubt piss Chrissie off to no end. But, how could he ever say no to such an adorable face? If his son isn't breaking hearts by thirteen, then he's definitely not doing his job as a father right.

"What do you think, Parks?" he asked as the little boy purses his lips together. He came on the promise they'd eventually get ice-cream. "Momma's a real big Pat's fan; I guess we can let it slide huh? When I was in high school, my game was basketball. Maybe when you're taller I could teach you a few things."

"Ice-cweam," Parker demanded sternly.

The agent ruffles his son's golden curls with a grin. "Of course, tiger, we'll get you a lot of ice-cream; three scoops."

Parker claps his hands excitedly. He was thinking the same thing, but he didn't want to startle his poor Daddy. Gosh, Parker swears every time his Daddy looks at him it's like he's won a new toy. And why does he keep asking him stuff? Doesn't he know that he only came on this outing because of the ice-cream? Parker could honestly care less about clothes. If he had it his way, he'd traipse through town stark naked.

An elderly woman who's shopping with her teenage granddaughter, smiles somberly at the young father and son. She remembers the days when her own sons were little. "Ooh your son's so cute and well-behaved. He has your eyes," she commented as her grandchild gently tugs on her hand, evidently wanting to show her something.

"Yeah," Tony and Parker beam with pride. "Thank you." The elderly woman leaves waving good-bye to little Parker who waves back adorably. "You're going to be such a lady killer when you're older, tiger." Tony whispered in his son's ear as he plants a kiss on the cheeky boy's head. "So, we got a shirt; I'd say this was a success. What do you say about ice-cream?"

"Yay!" Parker shouted gleefully causing several bystanders to shake their head at Tony, who chuckles at his son's impish behavior.

Tony lifts Parker out of the carriage and goes towards the check-out. He still can't even believe the weekend's almost over. What the hell happened? It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world for Chrissie to just come back in a few days. He shakes his head guiltily at the thought. No, Chrissie's being nice here; she's letting him take Parker for the weekend when she could've easily have let Eleanor and Richard watch him.

He feels his phone buzz, shifting Parker onto his other side, the Italian answers the unknown caller. "Who is this? Ooh Eleanor, yeah that's how I answer the phone when someone I don't know is calling. How'd you get my number Eleanor? I'll have to thank Chrissie. No, that wasn't sarcasm. It…he's fine, we're out getting ice-cream. I know it's not healthy, but he's…I don't think it matters. No I'm not saying my son's health doesn't matter. I have to go the hooker I went out with last night is calling me. That was a joke. No, I don't go out with hookers. I really have to go, bye." He slams his phone shut with his jeans groaning. Parker eyes his father uneasily causing Tony to sigh. "Your Grandma can be a real…pain sometimes."

Parker giggles, he knows. Grandma always pinches his cheeks and talks funny to him, like he's stupid or something. However, Parker's decided since his Momma has enough trouble dealing with them. He won't mention the fact that he's sick of receiving these strange games where he has to match the shapes up. What would be so wrong with getting him a race car? Daddy got him a red race car today,

After Tony places the ten month old onto the child seat and orders two large chocolate ice-creams with whipped cream; he calls Chrissie. "You were gonna call me? Well that's funny how life works. Why'd you give Eleanor my number? Emergencies huh? You love torturing me, don't you? She hates me Chris. Oh no? She just accused me of hiring a striper for our son. No, I'm not joking. Yeah, so, when are you coming back for Parker tonight? Wait-what? A week…I don't know if I can-no I didn't say that. Of course, I want to, but…you know what? I can work something out. Have fun in Portland. I'll keep our little boy safe."

He slams his phone shut running a hand through his hair.

Parker eyes his father uneasily. He thought he heard Momma's voice on the phone, but he could've been wrong. Usually, Daddy and Momma are happy. When he first met Daddy, at the park, they were nice to each other. And Daddy's always nice, especially when he pulls funny faces or buys him ice-cream. They watched pretty awesome movies together too, except grown-ups say lots of bad words.

"Guess you're stuck with me for another week, Tiger." The boy tilts his head to the side in confusion. He thought his Momma was supposed to pick him up. "Momma has more work to do in Portland so we're going to have some fun together. How does that sound?" Tony asked weakly.

The toddler guesses he doesn't have much of a choice. Momma will come back when she comes back, but that does not mean he won't miss her any less. This past weekend has been great fun…only he wants his Momma to hold him right now. With his lower lip jutting out, the blonde haired bsby lets out a strangled sob; he likes Daddy, but he wants Momma. Tony instantly lifts him into his arms and pats his back affectionately.

"Shh, shh, everything's all right." Tony gets up, abandoning their ice-cream and walking out of the mall. He hums a soothing beat to the sobbing child and gently pats him on his backside causing Parker's cries to soften. "I know you miss your momma, but I'm here Parks. Shh everything's all right, my baby boy; Daddy's got you."

Tony continues rubbing his son's back until his cries stop altogether. He rocks back and forth with a hum he remembers from his childhood. Parker soon becomes still, his cries lulling him to sleep. Gently moving Parker away from his hip, Tony checks to see if he's awake; upon finding him asleep, he gently places the boy into his car seat. Poor baby's worn himself out from all the crying he's been doing. Maybe Tony should consider putting him down for a nap at a certain time. That could explain why Parker was sobbing, not to mention the fact that all he wants is to see his mother.

As the young father drives his car, he glances in the rear view mirror wondering how the hell he'll be able to manage such a feat to work and care for his kid. He knows single parents at NCIS manage just fine, but those are mainly people with desk jobs. He's a field agent…he could either get a nanny or enroll Parker at some daycare near NCIS. But, nanny's are expensive and Tony doesn't think he'd need a full-time one. Plus all babysitters are teenagers and will be in school at the same time that Parker needs watching. Daycare it is then. Sunshine View is nice. Agent Smithson's kids go there and whenever his wife visits, she raves about it.

Pulling the car into his apartment complex, Tony closes his eyes. He takes out his cell and calls the one person he knows could help him. "Hey, yeah it's me. I need some help; do you think you could be here in ten?"

* * *

><p>Senior DiNozzo watches the blonde haired boy play with his friends. He runs a hand through his graying hair chuckling as the adventurous boy seems to be the leader of their daredevil group. He's a handsome child with golden curls and striking green eyes to match. Senior is reminded of his Anthony, before their relationship was in complete and utter shambles, before Francesca died. Just before, everything turned to shit. When Anthony was an infant, his hair was a beautiful golden color too and his eyes...oh everyone used to say he would be a movie star. He was just that handsome. All the maids would say he was cheeky though. Too much trouble for his own good, but very sweet. He liked chess and movies. Senior shakes his head. His son the living contradiction of a glasses wearing jock.<p>

Studying the child with serious scrutiny he notices a woman with blonde hair enter the school yard on her tail is a man with black hair. The boy turns his eyes brighten at the sight of his mother, but darken slightly at the man. He really doesn't want to have to deal with this today. Not with everything that's already happened that's made this day a crappy one.

"Nicholas, love, come here a minute." Jess ordered firmly causing the boy to reluctantly walk over to his mother. He doesn't want to meet anyone, but he also wants his mum to be happy and he knows that means they have to do the pretend game again. "You remember my friend, your Uncle Phillip." She isn't asking, she's stating a fact that Nick knows he should agree with. The boy nods. "Brilliant, he's going to take us out for a bite."

"Okay, let's go." Nick declared glancing over his shoulder as his least favorite teacher starts barreling her way towards them. Maybe if they make a clean break, then mum won't find out about him being naughty today.

Jess smirks suspiciously, something's off with her little boy. Usually Nick kicks up a fuss when she tries to bring him out on one of her dates. Her Nicholas does not fancy behaving. He's just not the type of boy who can take sitting still for very long. Her Nicholas has never lived up to his name. He's far too wild for anyone in their right mind to handle, but he's also sweet. Too sweet sometimes. Jess knows he is. She knows exactly what to say to him to get him to do what she wants. Granted, anyone could do that to a seven year old, but Jessica Calhoun has it down to a fine art that even she has long since stopped noticing.

"Ms. Calhoun!" A shrill woman shouted stomping over to the trio and placing a firm hand on Nick's shoulder, preventing him from moving another inch. "I need to have a word with you about your son." The way she says 'son' some would say puke or perhaps worm.

"Now really isn't the best time for this carry-on, Professor Bates." Jess replied with a guarded grin like a Cheshire cat, wanting to pounce, but holding it in because there are people watching her every move. Jess would hate to make a show out of a bit of nothing, but she's done it before. Nick glances up at his teacher smirking slightly as he already knows his mother doesn't care. She lets him do whatever he wants, mostly because she doesn't know how to handle him. That and once she finds herself a suitable boyfriend, she either let's him take over or ignores Nick altogether. Nick prefers the latter.

Phillip Davidson nods in full agreement with his girlfriend. He doesn't want to be late for their reservation. He also doesn't really care whether her brat of a son comes along with them or not. Nicholas seems like a little shit to him; one in dire need of discipline, but Jess has kept him at bay. Phillip's sister and brother have children of their own and he doesn't get on with them either. He just isn't into kids and they don't like him either. It was a bit of a deal breaker when he found out a pretty girl like Jess had a brat of her own. But, lucky for him Nick is very good at making himself scarce. He's clever.

Professor Mary Bates raises her eyebrows judgmentally. "Now is the only time, Ms. Calhoun. Your son got into a fight with another student today, a girl." She doesn't like Nick Calhoun, not even a little bit. Mary knows as a teacher, she should like all her students, but Nick is a little brat. All of her colleagues seem completely and utterly enamored with him, but Mary thinks he's in dire need of a good thrashing. She only wishes they still had that kind of discipline. Being one of the older advisers is tough enough without brats like Nick Calhoun running about making it seem like she's a witch. Mary's decided in the end to watch the boy like a hawk and come down on him whenever he makes the littlest of mistakes.

"She deserved it." Nick finds his voice, albeit defiant. "Becky's a pillock, Mum…a real cow of a pillock."

"Oi, watch your lip." Jess tries to keep on the fake stern face, but Nick can tell its faltering and smirks at his mother. "Nicholas, if you ever do that again I'll give your backside a real proper smacking. Do you understand me?" The little boy nods miserably. He can't tell if his mum is joking or not and he doesn't like it. Most of his mates catch it like that and they don't like it at all. Professor Bates leaving looking satisfied with the threat; Nicholas Calhoun is finally in trouble. Jess kneels down and tweaks her apprehensive son on the nose. "Don't worry Nicky, I would never give yah a smacking. Next time yah want to fight, do it after school or someplace where it doesn't matter. Come now love, I only said it to get her to bugger off. We don't need prudes bothering us."

"Jess, he deserves to have his legs slapped." Phillip studies Nick's little face noticing distinct signs of fear. This causes the man to smile at the boy's expense, much like Mary Bates; he doesn't like Nicholas either, but his reasons are based on the belief that Jess would be better off without Nick in her life. "He got in trouble, you have to do something. Slap him, don't let im' have dinner, do something dammit!"

Huffing angrily, Jess stands up and scowled. "That's not really for yah to say now is it? He's not your son, Phillip."

"You better learn to manage him, Jess, or I'll do it for you." Phillip remarked haughtily causing Nick's eyes to widen fearfully. There's something in his stance that is really freaking Nick out. Him being seven, doesn't understand what that even means. But, he doesn't like it. He really fucking hates shitty Phillip.

This isn't bloody fair. Becky started it when she was teasing Ernie about his glasses and threw bits of her sandwich in his hair. Ernie wouldn't have done anything, he's way too much of a baby to ever stick up for himself. Nick had to stand up to her. He hates bullies, even girls. Nick knows better than to hit one, but sometimes things like that are necessary. Anyway, he's known more than enough of bullies to know he has to help his mates face them. Most of the teachers like him because of the fact that he protects the weaker students in his class. Only Professor Bates is different. She's an old-school, ugly cow. She hates Nick and the feeling is mutual on his end. That's why Nick does his best to ignore her, but she never leaves him be.

"Come now; let's go out for a bite." Jess either chooses to ignore what her boyfriend said or doesn't care. She reaches for her seven year olds hand, but Nick pulls away and smirks defiantly.

"I don't want to anymore, Mum." Nick replied nervously. "I want to stay and play with me mates." He doesn't like the way his new 'Uncle' is scowling and he feels a writhing pain of betrayal with a mother who doesn't seem to care about his fear. The boyfriends before weren't this full one. Nick remembers Uncle Kirk being sound, he tried to buy him off tons. Kirk would come by the house with presents until one day he stopped dropping by and Mum quit talking about him altogether. And now Nick guesses, Uncle Phillip is the new guy in town. And Nick can't wait for him to get lost.

Jess huffs at her unruly son. He really isn't making this easy on her. "Phillip, hold on a moment. I need to have a word with my son." She drags him away from her extremely annoyed boyfriend. "Nick, quit being a prat and behave will yah? You're making me look bad..." Nick glances at her pulling a hurt face causing Jess to look away guiltily, before sighing as she sees Phillip check his watch. "Come now, we're having fish and chips. They're your favorites, aren't they? I know they are."

Actually, Nick prefers custard pie over much else. "Okay, Mum." Nick agreed reluctantly casting his eyes downward with his lower lip out.

"Don't be all sour, Nicky. Come now, love, we'll have loads of fun. I really like this one, okay?" Jess grins brightly as her son shrugs sadly. He doesn't like Phillip at all, there's something off about him. Nick just doesn't trust him. "He's a well off bloke. He'll make me happy. Don't you want me to be happy?" Jessica Calhoun knows manipulating her son is wrong, but she's made enough allowances for Nick. He has to start making some for her, he old enough to start acting like a grown-up.

Nick nods. "Yes mum. I suppose I do like chips." He flashes his mother a very cheeky grin causing Jess to smile warmly.

"That's my good boy."

Senior watches the mother and son walk over to her boyfriend with a frown creasing his forehead. He can't read lips, but he knows body language and he knows what he has to do.

* * *

><p>"Tony, you sounded strange on the-" Ziva stops at the sight of a gurgling baby perched in his high chair which somehow looks more like a throne in Ziva's opinion, but she doesn't comment. The boy is handsome in a beguiling way and those are definitely Tony's eyes. "Is…is that your son?" she asked curiously.<p>

"Parker," Tony confirmed.

Ziva is silent for a moment. When Tony called, she was hoping he'd want to talk about their kiss; it appears not. There will be time for that later on, Ziva guesses, but it doesn't make her feel any less of an idiot for coming all this way in a skirt. "Did you kidnap him?" she joked attempting to make light of the situation. Usually, her frazzled friend is the joker, but considering he seems quite worried; Ziva's decided to carry the torch so to speak.

Tony raises his eyebrows at her, but is more amused than upset. "Chrissie's out of town this weekend, well it was supposed to be just the weekend and then she called-wait I called and she said she'd be gone this week now."

"Did she say why?" Ziva asked carefully, she feels as though she's in the middle of an animal program and she's a deer tip-toeing around a tiger.

"Something about work, I don't know." Tony paces, running a hand through his thick brown hair. "I can't do this. What am I gonna do with him, Zi? I can't take him to work with us. I mean I could, but come on-no I can't…I like just us knowing. I can't do this. I really can't. I'm no father. Who was I kidding?"

Ziva purses her lips together, wanting to tell Tony that everyone would understand but decides against it at the last minute. "Stop it, you have made it this far and he is still alive. Tony, do not doubt yourself. You can do this. I know you can." He does not need a lecture regarding how and when he introduces his son into their strange group. She sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "How long has it been since you slept? And I mean really slept a full six hours." Her question is abrupt and causes Tony to blink a bit confused by her lack of reasoning towards his problem.

"Before Parker came, I keep getting worried that…shit I don't know."

Parker keeps his eyes trained on the new figure in the room. He doesn't know if he should trust her yet. She seems nice. And she's calming Daddy down. He tried to do that too, but Daddy got confused and thought he needed comforting. Well, okay, maybe he did a little. But, Parker was trying to tell him something when the tears just slipped from his cheeks and the baby realized he missed his mother. The road to...Parker forgets the last bit of that saying, but he's certain it fits in.

"You are frazzled, go to bed." Ziva is already thumbing through his drawers looking for the pasta she knows he has; Tony's Italian, he has to have it. "I will make us dinner; pasta is your favorite yes?"

"What about Parker?" Tony wants to take a nap, but he can't just leave Parker all by himself; he's a baby for crying out loud. He needs someone watching him at all times, even when he's asleep…well especially then. Tony read about babies strangling themselves and doing crazy shit at night.

"He is in his high chair." Ziva nods her head over to the beguiling child who glances into her eyes looking far too much like his father. She looks away first, before meeting Tony's eyes once again.

Tony feels like an absolute failure as a parent. He can't even spend a full weekend with his kid without going completely nuts. "I know that, Zi, but what about him? He already had a nap today. There's no way in hell he's going to sleep two hours after his last nap. He'll think I tricked him."

"I doubt he would think that, but nonetheless Parker will stay here with me."

The senior field agent shakes his head. He loves Ziva, but she has no idea what it's really like looking after a ten month old baby. He can't let her do that. "I can't ask you to make dinner and look after him; it's too much."

"You are not asking, I am ordering you to go to bed and taking care of him since you are going to be unable soon." Ziva said with warning laced in her tone.

"Ziva," Tony protested.

"I am capable of looking after him." Ziva frowns when he hesitates. "Tony, I know how to care for a baby. I helped my neighbor care for her child when she was born. Parker and I will make dinner together, yes?" Parker giggles up at her, that doesn't sound like a bad idea; Daddy looks hungry. Tony stands there, wanting to take a nap, but unsure whether he should really just leave his boy. Taking a wooden spoon out of the drawer, Ziva turns around wielding it similar to a soldier. "Tony, do not make me hurt you."

"Under normal circumstances, I'd probably be turned on. But, I'm too tired to even think about that." Tony commented dryly. "And I also think you'd really do it, so that kind of kills the fantasy too." He ruffles his son's blonde curls and exits the room looking lost.

Ziva shakes her head and starts sifting through Tony's drawers looking for a pot to make some pasta. For a moment, she considers ordering in, but Ziva figures Tony's most likely had enough take-out food. She begins dinner noticing that Parker is study her every move. As she puts the pasta into the pot, the former Mossad turns to finally look at the squirming baby.

Lifting him out of his high chair, Ziva does something that surprises herself more than anything she's ever done. She sits down at the table with Parker in her lap, gently stroking his hair and humming a song her Ima used to sing to all of them. The ten month old listens wondering who this lady is, but knowing since Daddy trusts her; she's good. And very pretty too and sings well; Momma can't carry a tune…but she tries her best. Parker likes hearing his Momma sing to him sometimes, it makes him feel safe. In a strange way, this lady is making him feel okay too.

"You look so much like your father," Ziva whispered. She's seen pictures of Parker, but now that she's with him in person; it feels unreal. She still can't believe out of everyone in the entire world; Tony called her. He has a myriad of people who would do anything and he picked her. "You have his eyes; hopefully you have not gained his movie habits." Rocking back and forth, Parker rests his head on her shoulder deciding he likes Daddy's friend.


	5. Burns and Pixie Dust

Burns and Pixie Dust

Thank you for all the great reviews. I know where I'm going with this story; I'm sorry but season 6 was in 2008. Therefore, I've decided to set this story in 2008, but it'll progress into the future. Parker Anthony DiNozzo was born on January 24th 2008 and Nicholas Henry Calhoun was born on December 12th 2001, picture him as a young Carmen Loporto.

* * *

><p>Tony smiles warmly at Ziva, who has Parker on her hip. She decided to spend the night and Tony didn't dare protest. "I looked into Sunshine View Daycare; it looks better than Daddy Day Care to me."<p>

"That's a strange name for a child facility." Ziva replied frowning as she hands the boy off to his father. "Sunshine View is superb, Agent Smithson's children go there."

The agent nods as he pulls a goofy face at his son who giggles. He doesn't like the idea of Ziva talking to Brendan Smithson, mostly because Brendan's going through a divorce with his wife and that makes him a single man. Tony tries to quit looking moody, but the jealous feeling explodes in his mind. When did Ziva talk to Smithson?

Ziva gently touches his shoulder. "What is wrong? You look perplexed. Are you worried about leaving Parker?"

"Thinking about the Spencer Case," Tony lied. He hadn't really thought about leaving his son behind. Well, he had and hadn't. He knew he would have to, but he doesn't like the idea of doing it at all. If he had it his way; Parker could come to NCIS. Sadly, they don't have a child care facility there, which makes sense. Nobody in their right mind have a building dedicated to hunting down criminals along with tending to children.

"Ah yes, this case has many strange variables."

* * *

><p>Tony drums his fingers against his desk. He can't get over the gnawing feeling that Rebecca Stein is intertwined with this case. But, Gibbs has made it very clear to him that without any substantial evidence he has to leave her alone. Every case they have, it always seems like the wife is hiding something. Spencer's first wife is as clean as a whistle, but his second…she's definitely keeping something. And to make matters worse, he misses Parker like crazy. He's called Sunshine so many times his friend, Stacy is now politely trying to get him to stop without coming off as a bitch. But, Tony's just worried. He wishes he could bring Parker here and his little man could spend every waking second with him. At least then, Tony would know he was really and truly safe.<p>

"Why aren't we looking into the wife?" Tony asked as his friends roll their eyes and attempt to return back to their suddenly freezing case. Gibbs swears Fornell is still hiding something, but he can't figure out what…yet.

"There's no evidence, Tony." Tim protested shaking his head as Ziva grins wryly.

Tony stated. "She's hiding something."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs warned his eyes tired. He can't possibly still be trying to convince them of this wife angle. Yes, Gibbs agrees that there's something off about Rebecca Stein but he can't very well force answers out of her.

"Looking into other leads, Boss," Tony agreed reluctantly. His thoughts drifting to his son desperately hoping he's all right and happy. When Tony first dropped him off, Parker gave him such a look; one would've thought he was abandoning him.

Gibbs eyes his senior field agent almost concerned. But, he really can't do anything about Tony unless he talks to him. At least he's talking to Ziva. He guesses that's something of an improvement; Gibbs just wishes Tony could go to him. Gibbs heaves an uneasy sigh as he stands up, deciding to see Vance; his subordinates look at him expectantly. "McGee, help Abby with the FBI case, David, talk to friends, and DiNozzo find out where the car went."

They all comply with his commands leaving Tony to man the bullpen. Gibbs quickly climbs up the stairs descending towards Vance's office. Deep down, he knows that Tobias is already there most likely wanting to arrest Viktor Arzarov. Tony leans against his chair, angrily understanding that he's being 'grounded' for his rude behavior with Rebecca Spencer.

Lawyers in Anthony DiNozzo's opinion are over-paid assholes.

He sifts through Paul Spencer's records regarding every minor detail. The guy was a good man. He coached his son's baseball team and volunteered with his church. Paul was most definitely a family man too. He spoiled his kids a bit. But, other than that; his financial statements don't indicate him having an affair. Even his goddamn relationship with his ex-wife Maureen was said to be amicable.

This guy's cleaner than Mr. Clean. He has nothing on him that would ever make anyone want to kill him. Rebecca may not be helping as much as she could, but…that could be just the grief taking over. Tony has a strange feeling this case is going to go cold. Sergeant Paul Spencer was tortured, but there isn't any evidence pertaining to any suspects like fingerprints or DNA. It almost seems like the guy was bathed in bleach before they dumped him. Running a hand through his brown hair, Tony grumpily throws the file aside. Hopefully Probie got more with Abby cause there's absolutely nothing helpful here.

"Uh, excuse me sir…you're the one working my dad's case right? Yeah, I remember you, you shouted at my step mother." The boy stated with a hint of a smile on gracing his chapped lips. "My name's Nathan…my dad's-he was Paul Spencer and I-I have to know. I have to."

For some reason, Tony thought the kid looked older the other day. When Nathan and his sister Katherine interrupted them during their interview; he seemed older and much more mature. The kid looks like a little boy in need of a hug after having a terrible nightmare. "I'm Agent DiNozzo, what're you doing here? Don't you have school? Are you pulling a Ferris Bueller, kid?" he joked warmly.

"What?" Nathan looks confused to the point of heart-broken.

"Why aren't you in school, Nathan?" Tony asked using a particularly gentle tone.

Nathan runs a hand through his spiky hair. "I-I have to know what happened. Nobody's told me how he…I have to know. I'm old enough to know." Katie hasn't even bothered to tell him what happened and he can't stand it. All anyone's told him was dad got killed.

"I have to call your mom."

"Don't!" Nathan rushes over to him. "She's gonna kill me…I wasn't supposed to leave and I did, but I just wanna know. He was my dad. Don't I have that right?" The eleven year old asked desperately causing Tony to make a face.

Technically, Nathan does have that right. But, this isn't morally sound. No. Tony decided after a moment's hesitation. He has a little kid now too. And if he died, he wouldn't want Parker reading how it happened exactly. "Trust me, Nathan; you don't want to read this cause once you do, you can't forget it."

Nathan nods weakly. "Hey, take a seat. I'm gonna call your mom." Tony dials the number on the guardianship papers and speaks with Maureen. As he hangs up, Tony realizes Maureen is behaving like her son, lost. Or at least that's how she sounded on the phone; frazzled. Then again, she's dealing with two teenagers who recently lost their father. Not to mention the emotional turmoil she may be feeling over the loss of a man she once loved dearly.

About fifteen minutes pass with Nathan staring off into space. "Agent DiNozzo?" he asked softly, so softly that Tony almost doesn't hear him.

"Yeah, kid." Tony glances at the boy.

"You shouted at Rebecca, the other day. I remember you did it and the lady agent glared at you." He said bluntly. Tony squints not sure if the pre-teen is asking a question or what. Frowning, Nathan glares at the ground almost resentfully. He looks as though he wants to say something, but is too hesitant to even think about letting it out. "I can't prove it, but she hated my dad." His tone is shaky to the point of crumbling.

"Nathan Eugene Spencer!" A worried mother exasperated as she rushes over to her pre-teen son and yanks him out of his chair, hugging him tightly. "I was worried about you, don't you ever do that to me again. I don't know what I'd do if I-" she stops short and shakes her head somberly. "Why'd you do this? Oh honey, shh, shh, I know it hurts. You're my brave boy, my brave little man. Thank you for watching him, Agent DiNozzo." Maureen offers the agent a weak smile as she guides her son to the elevator.

Tony watches as a sobbing Nathan leaves. The kid is finally spilling his guts, letting it all out; it's healthy, sort of. But, that thing about his stepmom; Tony's heard about kids having this strange sixth sense about crap like this. Yeah, he's decided maybe they should interview Nathan Spencer. Thinking about Nathan gets Tony back his thoughts on his own son. God, what the hell was he thinking leaving Parker there? Who bloody cares if they have the best security system in D.C. No one can protect Parker like he can.

* * *

><p>"You said you would get the job done."<p>

"I'm trying best I can."

"Lies," Ivan Azarov punches the wall causing Rebecca Stein to cringe. "I did what I had to for you, now it is your turn or have you forgotten you our deal." His cold brown eyes bore into the woman who clenches her fists in aggravation.

Rebecca turns to look at her lover. "I got it half done, you need to be patient."

"They will look into me next and I will find you go, no doubt." Ivan scoffed purposely looking away from his girlfriend who wraps his arms around his waist and kisses him lightly on the lips. "I killed for you, Rebecca. I expect you to finish the job. No loose ends. That was your idea, was it not?"

"It was," she agreed tightly. "I'll finish the job. Then we'll leave forever." Her promise sounds good, but actions speak louder than words. As far as Ivan is concerned he's done more to secure their new lives together than Rebecca. He sent out the hit to his sister-in-law, niece, and even took it upon himself to help get rid of Paul Spencer too.

* * *

><p>"We won't charge him this time, but if this happens again…"<p>

"I can promise you, it won't." Phillip bites down on his cigarette, moving it to the right side of his mouth and yanking Nick into the house by his collar. He turns to the guards with a fake polite smirk. "We'll take it from here, Officers." They nod kindly at the man, before vacating the well-known residence; Nick Calhoun is known around the situation for being a future offender. However, they're aware that Jess Calhoun is old mates with their Captain Tyler Ericson who considers Nicholas a son as well. Therefore, none of them would ever dare charge the cheeky boy with anything and the little pillock knows it.

Jess gently pushes Nick's dark blonde hair out of his eyes. "Nicky, darling," she murmured wagging a finger at the seven year old. "You're such cheeky imp."

"Is that all you're going to say? Your son nicked something." Phillip is annoyed as hell with Nick's behavior; even his own nephews have the bloody sense to mind. The stock broker knows if he or his brother had ever done this, their father would've smacked them good.

"It was only a key chain and he won't do it again, will yah?" Jess nudges Nick's shoulder for good measure, he nods. "That's my boy, don't do it again or I'll be very cross with you."

"Cross?" Phillip repeated laughing angrily. "No Jess, you can't just be cross with him. You need to take actions. He's a child. He needs to know his place. You're too weak to deal with it, but I'm not." In one fluid motion he takes the cigarette out of his mouth and presses his lit cigarette onto his arm. Nick screams out in pain as he glances at his mother, who avoids meeting his broken gaze. It lasts all of thirty seconds, but once he's done Phillip shoves a tear-stricken Nick away and glowers at him. "See, that's how you teach a child."

Nick stares up at the man, holding onto his burn as Jess ushers him into the kitchen and away from her boyfriend. With guilty tears rushing down her cheeks, Jess takes a towel out of the cabinet. "Hold this in your mouth, love and bite down when it hurts cause' this next bit is goin' ta hurt a lot." Nick mutely does as he's told. Jess starts applying the standard first aid to his burn; hopefully, it won't leave much of a scar. "Oh love, why'd you have to provoke him?"

"I-I didn't," Nick sniffed causing Jess to wipe a stray tear from his cheek.

"Take a swig of this; it'll get your mind off the pain." Jess pours half a cup of Bailey's into her son's chocolate milk. "There, there, my brave little solider…darling, you have to cop on. I love Phillip and he loves me, but if you keep acting up; he won't put up with it."

"He isn't my dad…he isn't s'posed ta do anything." Nick sips on his chocolate milk not realizing his mother put an old little English remedy in there as well.

"Darling, he will if you don't quit it and I can't hold him off." Jess knows in her heart that what she's doing is bloody awful and her baby boy shouldn't be punished like that, but Phillip's just drunk. Jess hopes it was a one-time thing. It isn't even Phillip's place to punish Nick, especially not like that, but in any other way either. Only one man on this fine Earth has the right to do that and Jess knows Tony would never burn his child. "Come now, quit being so naughty and he'll let you alone."

Nick glances up at his mother with that strange hero worship children have for their parents that they can fix anything bad. However, Nicholas is beginning to see that maybe his mum really can't save him. "You won't let him hurt me again, will you? He's not my real dad. I shouldn't ave' to listen to him…don't let him, mum."

"If you behave, he won't. But, when you're naughty…" Jess trailed off attempting to make it sound as though she couldn't care in the slightest. But, maybe Phillip's right. Her son does need some discipline and she can't do it. "He's going to punish you, yeah?"

"I'll be good, mum. I promise." Nick whispered. "Why can't my real dad be here?" It's more of a wish than anything else. All of his mates have dads who're around. All he has are his mums' boyfriends who'd much rather knock him about than teach him football tricks.

"Do you want to talk about your daddy?" Jess cringes guiltily; she shouldn't have let a year pass before uttering a word about the man. She and Tony weren't exactly suited for one another; it was more of a crazy three year thing. They were in their twenties and consumed with their futures more than anything else. After finding out she was pregnant, Jess broke up with Tony, had Nicholas in Baltimore, and moved back home to raise him. Out of a guilty conscious, she's been telling Nick everything she can remember about Tony. A boy deserves to grow up knowing some things about the man he inherited half his genes from.

"You don't like to." Nick takes a longer sip of his strange milk, his eyes glassy.

Jess grins and for the first time, Nick sees a glimmer of the mum he remembers before all the crappy boyfriends ruined it. "That's not true. I don't mind talking about him, you look just like him. But, love, I want you to decide if yah want to or not."

"I don't like him not being here; all my mates have proper dads." The little boy doesn't add that he wishes his daddy was around to tell blokes like Phillip off…to protect him.

"Oh love," Jess makes a disheartened face as she runs a hand through his beautiful dark blonde waves. She wants to keep Tony alive for Nick, so when they someday meet one another they'll get on just fine. "Your daddy loves you so much. He may not know about you, but he loves you; I am quite sure. Don't you want to know about him?" Nick glances at her curiously and nods earnestly. "I don't know if I've ever told you this, but he supports the Ravens…the Baltimore Ravens in Maryland."

"Where's that?"

"Doesn't that posh school teach you a thing?" Jess laughed.

Nick looks down, they do, but he doesn't away pay mind to them. The little boy squints obviously trying to stay away to hear more. "Where is Maryland, Mum?" he asked sleepily, wondering if his daddy would mind if he visited him there.

Like many, children who don't know their father Nick wants to meet him.

"America, love, daddy lives in America." Jess replied softly. "It's a fantastic place, Nicky. You'd love it, very bright. He played basketball." At Nick's raised eyebrows, Jess stifles a giggle; English boys don't play basketball, they're all born either wearing cleats or holding rugby sticks. For Nicholas his game is football. "That's a game, much like football, but they have a rubber red ball and bounce it in their hands. They shoot it in the baskets to get points."

Nick looks thoughtful. "Doesn't seem very sound, why don't they drop the ball and kick it around like we do?" The little boy asked speaking as though Americans are thoughtless aliens who have absolutely no sense whatsoever.

"They do, they call football; soccer."

"Soccer?" The dark blonde haired boy questioned trying to ignore the throbbing pain.

Jess checks her watch, frowning at the time. Crap. Now she's late for their party. Phillip hates being kept waiting, especially a not-so-sober-Phillip. Nick studies her face, immediately avoiding eyes when he sees her glance back over at him. "Ah Nicky, love, I have to go. Don't want to keep Phillip waiting. You be good for Nanny Helena." She tweaks his nose, getting up and starting to leave, but stopping. "Love, don't tell Nanny what happened. Phillip wasn't in the right state; we don't want to get him in trouble do we?" Jess leaves not waiting to hear her confused son's answer; because she knows he'd never betray her.


	6. Sympathy for the devil

Sympathy for the devil

Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I know Nick Calhoun is an easy character to like and I hope he comes off right. He's an English boy living in a not so stable home life situation, but his mum loves him. She just isn't in the right state of mind. The Russian Mafia case is going to get much more interesting. Don't you worry! Please, review. I know it's short, but what can yah do?

I also know you may think that this is a quick fix, but this hasn't finished yet. The Russian's interference with NCIS and FBI has yet to be finished yet.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you haven't told anyone yet?"<p>

Tony makes a face at his son's mother. "I've told people," Chrissie's face relaxes. "My err partner Ziva is the only one who knows about it." The blonde haired woman's narrow at the way he's saying things. "Chris, don't look at me like that."

"How should I look at you? Your embarrassed about us, aren't you?" Chrissie demanded folding her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

"No, I'm not." Tony protested as he shifts Parker in his arms. "It's just…it hasn't been the right time and I-I don't know what they'll say. My boss…he sort of has rules." Shit. Tony groans realizing he isn't talking about Parker anymore.

"What? You aren't allowed to have children?" she questioned her blue eyes turning ablaze.

The senior agent takes a sip of his Coke, before glancing at his agitated friend. He doesn't want to say anything wrong. Tony wishes he had more balls when it came to Chrissie, but she technically has more custody than he does. No judge in their right mind would ever give him full custody. His job is too dangerous. "No, I was…look I'll tell them when the time's right." Tony decided as eleven and a half month old Parker studies his daddy with a serious look appearing in the boy's green eyes.

"Tony, are you ashamed of Parker?" Chrissie can't help, but ask again because she isn't sure Tony truly wants this life. But, she can't very well take Parker away from him now; Joey would have a fit and Tony would never let that happen.

Tony stated seriously, "He's my son, Chris. Look, I'll tell them. I will. I just need some more time all right? I didn't keep it in house cause' I was ashamed. I just wanted to keep him to myself for a little while."

"All right," Chrissie gets it; she wanted to do the same thing…but it's wrong. Keeping their son from Tony will always be her biggest regret. "So, your partner is a woman huh? Don't you work with a team?" Tony nods not sure whether he really wants to continue down this odd road. "Why'd you only tell her?" His former lover asked with a devilish gleam twinkling invading her deep blue eyes.

Before, he has a chance to respond; Tony's phone buzzes. He hands Parker to Chrissie and answers it. "Hey Boss, what's up? Oh…yeah, I'll be there in ten." The agent hangs up with a guilty grimace written all over his face.

"Go be a superhero, DiNozzo." Chrissie forces herself to smile as Tony kisses their son's shaggy blonde curls. Sometimes she wishes she could've kept Parker all to herself. The woman eyes her suddenly disheartened eleven month old. "Ooh my sweet boy, I know you want Daddy, but he's off being Superman right now. Let's have some ice-cream!" Her son's green eyes brighten at the familiar and rather delicious word.

* * *

><p>Tony looks down at the deceased corpses of Maureen Reynolds and fourteen year old Katie Spencer. Their bodies look mangled. Maureen appears to have been tortured while Katie's body doesn't seem all that mangled. Just last month; he saw Maureen at NCIS, trying to calm down her evidently distraught eleven year old son. Oh shit. <em>Who's going to tell Nathan Spencer that his mom and sister are dead? That kid's lost so much. <em>Tony's heart aches at the thought of Nathan being all alone in the world.

"The authorities have contacted Emma Forbes." Tim said; stunned. He still can't believe a woman he saw almost two months ago is now dead in front of him. The agent guesses it's a good thing Maureen's daughter from a previous relationship is coming to take guardianship of her younger half-brother.

The senior field agent walks past his friend and around the house, after receiving a head nod from Gibbs; Ziva quickly follows him. Once at a distance far enough that no one would be able to hear their conversation, he stops with a beaten sadness in his eyes.

Ziva reaches out and touches his hand. "He's fine," she whispered causing Tony to close his eyes and let out a frustrated breath. "Parker is fine, Tony. He is with Chrissie."

"I-I know, Zi…I just…I've never felt like this before." He admitted pacing back and forth with guilt gnawing angrily at his core. He's lucky to know his baby boy, even if Chrissie thinks he's ashamed...which he isn't. "That's a really bad thing to say, right? We don't have t lot of kid cases, but when I was in Baltimore…I felt awful, of course. It's just…this is a new feeling, a really new thing."

"You have never had a child before. When you look at the remains of another child, you think of Parker." Ziva surmised her tone soft.

"He's my child," Tony shakes his head. He cannot imagine his son perishing at such a young age; he hated being without him last week when Parks went on a trip to Portland. "I think we should tell them, not just about Parker…but about us too. Life's short, Zi."

Glancing back at their team, Ziva nods. "Yes for some it is too short." Tony studies her and in a flash of realization; he gets why she's so struck with emotion. Tali was sixteen when she died and Katie's fourteen, there isn't that much of a difference in ages. He talks her hand and brings it to his lips, kissing it adoringly.

"T.O.D. Duck," Gibbs looks away from Katie's body sadly. The girl was a child! A freaking fourteen year old child who's life ended too soon.

With evident disdain, Ducky glances at his old friend. "The child appears to have perished eight hours ago; her death was quite quick. However, her mother's death was not…due to the burn lacerations it is evident her torture lasted for hours. She died four hours ago."

"They killed her kid in front of her." Gibbs realized as Fornell walks into the crime scene with a pained look invading his eyes. He may be FBI, but he has a daughter too. A seven year old little girl he could never image life without.

"We'll get Azarov for this." Fornell promised, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"It wasn't him, Tobias." Gibbs knows Viktor Azarov is not a man who would ever go after the children of the man he once called brother. He also doesn't do murdering innocents. Gibbs has looked up everything on Azarov. Most of all the murders he's been connected with, but not charged, are of men who've done lewd acts or betrayed him.

Viktor Azarov is not a man who would kill a child. He doesn't believe in it. His wife and daughter's demise may be connected to Paul Spencer, but Viktor would never go after a deceased man's family.

"It was," Fornell insisted. "Who else would've done this?"

"Someone who hates me very much and I know who." A voice said from the doorway. Everyone turns to find Viktor Azarov wearing an FBI jacket and a solemn face.

At that moment, Ziva and Tony walk back into the room, however when they see Viktor Azarov; they let go of one another's hands. The pair shares a look with one another, knowing this isn't the right time. Lucky for them, the only one who notices is Tim who discreetly glances away from them.

Tim inquired, "Who?"

"We don't even need to ask cause' we got our murderer right here." Tobias stated testily all the while glaring at Viktor who shakes his head. The agent frowns as he suddenly realizes what the Russian is wearing. "How the hell did you get an FBI jacket? How'd you even get in here? This place is supposed to be heavily guarded."

"I would never slaughter a woman or child." Viktor's anger is evident and causes his Russian accent to pour out of his tone."You do not understand how it feels to lose the love of your life and daughter! I-I would never. You know, many years ago, I would ave' hit you for such assumptions…but I am a changed man." He looks away from the bodies and at Gibbs; the one man he knows truly believes his innocence. "I read up on you Agent Gibbs and I think you understand my loss. I know who did this, though. I know and I must tell you or I will surely live to regret it."

"Who did this?" Gibbs asked seriously.

"Alexander was my brother…my brother and his children-" he paused gloomily. "I never knew of them, but I always had a thought he had a few. You can tell who's been a parent straight away…I had figured they died in the old country. Children are not meant to outlive their parents nor are they meant to die beside us."

"Viktor," the man looks over at him. "Tell me, who did this?" Gibbs demanded using oddly enough a soft tone, which causes everyone's eyes to widen. Fornell doesn't dare say a word to Gibbs, he knows it'd shake their messed up friendship.

The Russian runs a hand through his black hair. "I will only tell you if you provide protection for my little boy. The doctors' say he is to awaken from his coma soon and I refuse to let another child of mine die in my name. My men are watching him right now, but I know the government can provide him with a new life. A life he deserves…I want my son to look at his life and be proud of it. Be proud of who he is and where he comes from."

"As long as what you tell us is true, we can give you both a new start." Fornell declared reluctantly. He may hate Viktor Azarov with a passion, but he's not going to let anyone kill a sick kid, even if the boy is the son of a well-known killer. "Now tell us who did it."

"Ivan…my little brother," there's vehement and disdain clear in his tone. "He sent out the hit for my wife and daughter. I-I believe he wanted me to go to war with you. I also know he killed Alexander because I found this tape." Viktor drops it into Tim's out-stretched hands and leans against the doorway with tears trickling down his cheeks. "He was my brother and he killed them; he killed my Elena. He went after my child! You must know I had to do it."

"What did you do?" Ziva asked peering at the broken man who finally takes off his jacket revealing a tee shirt practically drenched in blood.

"He killed my wife and daughter! Then he killed Alexander's daughter and...well, his ex-wife, but that does not change it. Do you want to know what he did when I confronted him? He laughed at me. He laughed and didn't even care. He killed his niece and was not upset! He even had the nerve to say their lives didn't matter. I had to do it…I really had to. He was a monster." Viktor admitted with tears trickling down his cheeks, however, this doesn't end his inner turmoil.

Fornell and Gibbs exchange a look with one another. Finally with strange reluctance, Tobias cuffs the Russian Mobster. "Viktor Azarov, you are under arrest for the murder of Ivan Azarov. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…" Fornell stated his words becoming softer and softer as he disappears down the drive-way with a cuffed Viktor Azarov.

* * *

><p>Jess grins playfully down at her as of last week, eight year old son. "Nicky, love, I'm going out with Theo. You remember him, don't you?" Nick glances angrily at his mother; of course he knows who he is…Mr. Maxwell is a teacher at his school. "Nanny Helena will be home in a pitch. I'll be home late, so you can order in or make yourself some noodles."<p>

"Yes, mum." Nick's just glad his mum finally dumped Phillip. He was such a bloody pillock and nobody was bothered by how he treated him.

"Ah that's my good little prince." Jess replied grinning as she leaves her son's bedroom to go on her date with one of his professor's.

Nick waits until he hears the door click before running into his mother's room. He whips open the closet door and climbs the shelves, looking for it. After tossing several boxes out of his way; he finally manages to find the special box. The one with the picture of his father in it, the box his mother keeps trying to toss away. Only, Nick always sees her change her mind at the last second. But, he knows sooner or later; she's gonna throw that box out and he has to take his daddy's picture out of it before she does. Opening the lid, Nick sifts through the box until he finds the photograph of his father leaning against a building wearing a college hoodie. He's grinning too and his eyes are sparkling with amusement.

"Hi dad, I wish you were here." Nick whispered wistfully. He shoves the picture into his back pocket and cleans up his mother's closet, hoping she doesn't find out what he's done. "Someday we will be a real family."

* * *

><p>"This isn't the way I like cases to end…with a guy going to jail for killing his murderer brother and leaving a little boy in a coma." Abby hands the case box to Ziva, who takes it with a similar wave of sadness. "And when the poor baby wakes up, he'll find out he has no one left in the world."<p>

"Not necessarily, Abs." Gibbs stated walking into the bullpen and sitting down at his desk with a satisfied glimmer in his eyes. "Viktor Azarov and his son Yuri will be put in Witness Protection, if he helps the FBI put some of his buddies away."

An excited grin forms on Abby's bright face and she claps her hands. She guesses happy endings do happen to people who deserve them. As he watches this scene, Tony can't stop thinking about what Chrissie said earlier today regarding telling his family. He doesn't think of his son as an embarrassment nor would he ever want Parker to think that.

The senior field agent takes Ziva's hand and clears his throat. "How long?" Gibbs demanded, his eyes glued to his blank computer screen.

"How long about what, Boss?" Tony looks confused. He hadn't even said anything yet.

"You two," Gibbs surmised quite eloquently. "Together." Now Gibbs finally gets why Tony has been so moody and secretive lately. At least he's had an excuse, but they've also broken one of his rules too.

"How did you know?" Ziva questioned.

Gibbs looks their way for a moment, smirking as he raises his eyebrows. However, he doesn't say a word. Nor does he have time to because Abby squeals for joy and instantly wraps her arms around the pair; squeezing the life out of them. "I knew something was going on with you two! Timmy thought you murdered someone, but I thought we should give you space and you'd tell us." Abby stated causing everyone in the room to chuckle.

"That's not how it happened at all." Tim replied from his desk, but smiles nonetheless at a jumpy Abby who rolls her eyes at him. "You know, I actually thought you two were pregnant or something." There's silence and Tony swallows hard. "Wait-you're pregnant?"

"There's gonna be a baby DiNozzo running around! I love it!" Abby squealed again and clasps her hands together in joy. This day has to be the best day ever…well for all its faults it seems to be looking up and Abby loves those kinds of days. "Ooh it's gonna be the most adorable baby in the world."

Sharing a look with Ziva, Tony smiles patiently at the confused crowd. He guesses now is as good of a time as any to tell his family about his boy. "There already is a little DiNozzo running around cause' I have a son. His name's Parker, he's eleven months old. You guys can't be mad at me for not telling you cause' I just found out about him a month ago."

The former Marine and father's face breaks into a small smile. "Congratulations, DiNozzo; this is a little late, but welcome to fatherhood." Gibbs gets up from his desk and claps his surrogate son on the back.

"He really is a great kid, Boss and his birthday's coming up. I-I was thinking you guys could all come…so you could meet my son." Tony loves saying that. 'My son' he still can't get over the fact that he even has a son to brag about. Sometimes, Parker's all he thinks about.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Gibbs promised kindly.

"Me neither," Tim added.

Abby's eyes become bright with amusment. "I'm a little hurt you didn't tell us, we are a family, but I guess I can forgive you if you let me spoil him forever!" Her announcement results in another round of laughter, even Gibbs lets out a snicker.

"Go for it, Abs." Tony shrugs however knowing with his family; Parker's going to be the most spoiled boy in the entire world. "Just don't go overboard or else Parker will become Damien."

"I bet he's gorgeous! Lemme see some pictures of him." Abby ordered sternly. Tony quickly complies with her wishes causing Abby's heart to melt. "Oh my God! I was right. He's too cute and he has your eyes with blonde curls. Ooh he's gonna be a lady killer. Tony he's the cutest baby I've ever seen." Gibbs walks around his desk and smiles wistfully at the sight of Tony with his handsome son. They look so much alike; it's almost freaky.

Ziva and Tony's eyes meet with one another causing the duo to share a smile. "He is very beautiful, much like his father." The former Mossad takes her boyfriend's hand and gives it a squeeze.

**Read and Review**

**Should I end it here? Or do ya'll wanna see Parker's birthday and a bit more? I have another story in the works, but it'll take place when Parker is four and Nicholas is eleven.**


	7. Birthday Boys

Birthday Boy…s

Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I really hope Nick Calhoun comes off right; I've decided to make Nick and Jess Calhoun from Cork, Ireland instead of England because I know how to write the dialect of an Irish boy. However, he's an Irish boy in a not so stable home life situation and loves his unstable mum.

**Important notice: Nathan Spencer's age has been changed from eleven to nine, not that big of a difference but important.**

* * *

><p>Tony looks around the backyard at Joey and Tim discussing genius crap, Gibbs seems to be keeping his cool quite well with Richard Fitzpatrick. And Tony knows Rich Fitzpatrick is not the easiest guy to get on with. He remembers Chrissie telling him just last week that Rich and her fifteen year old half-brother Kevin were fighting about his sexuality. However, unlike how Tony remembers Kevin as a smart ass little kid, he sees a teenager talking rather excitedly with Abby over most likely rock bands they prefer most. Also Chrissie's other half-brother Zach, who's a freshman at the University of Washington, is speaking with Ducky who appears to be thoroughly enjoying their conversation which is unlike him. Jimmy and his girlfriend, Breena are laughing with Chloe who appears to be trying to manage her brood of children. <em>Okay, so everyone's getting along just fine. That's perfect. Really perfect. But, there's one tiny problem. <em>The senior field agent also knows for damn sure that both Eleanor and Rich hate him. Chrissie keeps telling him to ignore her mother's comments and focus on their son, but Eleanor has this amazing ability of being a bitch. His gaze suddenly shifts to Ziva and Chrissie who are smiling at one another. He hoists his one year old son onto his hip and ruffles the mop of curls. God, Parker really needs a cut.

"What do you think, Parks? You like your party?" He asked as the little boy gazes at him giggling. Of course he loves his party, Daddy's here and so is his lady friend. Parker has decided through careful deliberation that he likes Ziva. "You wanna go see Momma?"

The boy nods enthusiastically with an easy grin. "Momma! Momma!" Parker shouted causing the majority of adults, besides Eleanor and Richard, to chuckle at his exuberance. The little boy screeches happily, only knowing a few words. He brings his fingers to his lips using ASL sign that he wants to eat and now; Chrissie came up with this a few weeks ago. And Tony was against it at first, but now he thinks it's sort of cool.

"You want some food, tiger? All right, you're the boss." Tony walks over to the mother of his child with a grin. "I think our son could go all Problem Child on us and have a complete breakdown if he doesn't get food."

"I'll strap him into his seat if you get the cake." Chrissie compromised knowing too well that Parker hates his highchair. Tony flashes her his grin, however, Ziva frowns confused by the movie fanatics. "Problem Child is a crap movie about an orphan boy who gets into trouble and emulates a murderer." At Ziva's stunned and slightly embarrassed look, Chrissie grins empathetically at her lack of knowledge in this matter. "I'll never recover from watching movies with Tony and my brother all weekend; it was torture. Yeah, so I probably didn't help much with my explanation; you should watch it with Tony." Her smirk causes Ziva to blush, something Tony has never seen her do before.

Eleanor quickly stalks over to her daughter with a cross frown. She folds her arms over her chest, glaring indignantly at the young mother with her eyebrows knit together looking the picture of unhappiness. "What's up, Momma?" Chrissie breaks the silence and places her son in his high chair.

"You invited _him_."

"He's Parker's father, Mom." Chrissie doesn't want to get into a fight today. Not on her little boy's birthday, but she has no problem defending Tony to her mother. He is their son's father and wants to be part of his life, which means from now on; he'll be at every birthday for the next fifty years or so.

"I'm only too aware that he's his father, Christina." Eleanor snipped as she takes a sip of her white wine. "You didn't have to invite him, though. He's not our family."

Chrissie buckles the strap and shifts a hard glare onto her mother. She is so sick of having to defend all of her actions. "Mom, as long as he's Parker's dad that makes him family. I know you hate that, but I can't change it so…look can we please not do this today? Please."

"Well, he didn't have to invite his co-workers did he?"

"I told him he could invite whoever he wanted." Chrissie snapped causing her little boy's eyes to widen at his momma's tone. She softens herself forcefully. "And Tony considers his co-workers family and…and I want his family to be part of our family." Chrissie really likes Tony's strange family a hell of a lot more than her own screwed up one.

"Very well, Rich and I want Parker to open our present first." Eleanor doesn't leave any room for objection as she stomps back over to Rich pouting.

The young blonde chuckles angrily at her son, who gazes up at her with a confused frown. "Yeah, so you better get used to Nana controlling your every move cause that's what she does best. Trust me, I know."

Ziva waits until Eleanor Fitzpatrick has left before walking over to Chrissie with a look of concern in her brown eyes. She smiles warmly down at Parker, who giggles up at her with a cheeky grin. When she looks back up, she finds Chrissie sobbing; looking almost stricken with indescribable pain.

"Fuck," Chrissie muttered guiltily. "I shouldn't cry on my son's birthday. He's the baby here and I'm crying, but it's not his fault. It's my fault. I just…I sometimes can't handle it."

"I am often told motherhood is quite hard."

Chrissie laughs bitterly and shakes her head angrily. "No, it's not that. I wish it was that…oh that's an awful thing to say, right? Fuck me. I just…I swear sometimes daughterhood is even worse than motherhood. You think it ends when you're eighteen, but her judging me will never end. She loves ruining all the good moments. Like today, on Parker's freaking birthday, she didn't want Tony here; he's Parker's dad! I think sometimes I hate her."

"When I was young, my mother and I had contrasting views. I think we were too alike in the fact that our stubbornness made us unwilling to admit defeat." Ziva said as she cards a hand through Parker's hair. "She died when I was young, it hurt and to this day; I wish we had not argued. I loved my mother as I am certain you love yours. Mothers and daughters fight, it is what they do. We do it in Israel and I see it is done in America as well."

"Tony's lucky to have you in his life." Chrissie rubs her eyes. "You know, when I found out I was pregnant; I wanted to call him. I did…but I knew Tony would wanna do the right thing and I didn't want that. I was selfish and decided to keep our son from him. That was a selfish mistake. If you and Tony ever have a kid-" Ziva feels her cheeks tinge at that. "Don't be afraid. He's a good guy…a great dad, an amazing father. Anyway, I think Parker could do with some siblings and I won't be giving him any anytime soon; so it's Daddy who's gotta take care of that. Isn't that right baby?"

In response, Parker lets out another screech and Chrissie kisses the top of his head and smiles warmly at him. There's no way, Chrissie would ever consider having another baby anytime soon. Parker's enough for her. He's the one thing she hasn't nor does she plan on screwing up.

"I do not believe I am mother material." Ziva stated after a long moment of the pair just sitting there in silence.

"Neither did I, then this little troublemaker came along and changed things."

Ziva nods, however, her convictions are still certain. She cares for Parker deeply, but could never see herself thrust into being a mom. It just doesn't feel natural to her. Perhaps because she lost her mother so young, but nevertheless; being a stepmom is close enough for her. The women turn as Tony struts out holding a cake while the others gather at the table, singing Happy Birth. Parker sits there clapping and screeching at the attention. He doesn't know what the hell's going on, but he firmly believes that this carry on should occur every day from now on.

* * *

><p>"You bitch."<p>

Ivan Azarov is the picture of pathetic. A few of the fellow prisoners heard what he supposedly did and have had their way with him. He gets beat almost every day. And not for being in the Russian Mob, mostly for murdering four females; two of which were children. He also gets tormented because everyone thinks he betrayed Viktor. Ivan doesn't know what hurts worse his brother's hatred or the beatings of which he is starting to become numb to, but this cannot be fair. He is in jail for crimes he did not commit.

And in front of him is the woman who did all this. Ivan swears one day, he's going to get out of here and kill her for ruining his life. He had things so good once; a slice of romance along with some fun. His brother loved him and life was brilliant. His face is now bruised to the point of appearing similar to a raccoon getting beaten with a baseball bat.

Rebecca chuckles cruelly. "Now is that any way to speak to a lady?"

"You are not a lady. You are the she-devil" Ivan muttered wanting more than anything to strangle the life out of this devil. "My life is over and you sit there like a queen at her castle, but all queens lose their balance and fall."

She taps her fingernails against the table. "You threaten me like that again and I may not be so kind." Ivan scowls bitterly and huffs. "Don't you have a pity party, Ivan cause you would've done the same damn thing to me."

"I know what loyalty means, you bitch!" Ivan snapped hitting the plastic causing a guard to raise his eyebrows warningly. "You were the one who wanted slaughtered that man's wife and daughter…and killing Leslie and Elena was your idea, not mine."

"And you went along with it. Every piece of evidence points to you, not me, which I must admit makes this even sweeter. That's not very smart for a mob man." Rebecca's grin is wider than the moon. Her face crinkles into a frown, though. "Although, you didn't fully complete the job; you didn't get rid of Nathan Spencer like I thought you wanted."

"That is what you wanted. Not I," Ivan said. "I never wanted this. All I wanted was to be King an you ruined everything…you ruined my life."

The woman shrugs as she inspects her nails with a smirk. She really doesn't care what happens to Ivan Azarov, she ruined his family and that's what she wanted from the very beginning. They fucked up her family years ago and now she's returning the favor. Her brother Max died because of these people and now she's simply getting revenge on those who wronged her. Elena, Maureen, and Katie were all collateral damage. That happens in times of war, but Paul Spencer encouraged Max to go in deeper and the Azarov brothers got him killed. Leslie Azarov was with Viktor, so her death was basically by association with one of them.

"And your ruined mine when you got my brother killed." At his bewildered face, Rebecca glares at him. "I bet you don't even remember his name, Maxwell Stein…Maxwell Petrov to you though. He died because he was wanted to get you. But I did it. I got everyone who wronged him, except Paul Spencer's son. I didn't get him." There's a hint of annoyance with herself in the woman's tone.

"I cannot wait for you to stand before God."

"Neither can I." Rebecca grins looking like a vicious cat ready to pounce on her unsuspecting prey.

"He will see you as a woman who takes pleasure in murdering innocent children. You murdered innocents! I did not want that" Ivan never killed anyone, in actuality; it was Rebecca who did everything. She was the one who did the hit out on Leslie Azarov, not to mention that she murdered Maureen Reynolds and Katie Spencer. And he thought the Russian Mafia was filled with sociopaths.

Rebecca having enough of hearing all this stands up. "Ah well, it's been great Ivan. Good luck in here with all these guys knowing you murdered a bunch of women and children. That can't be good." She knows deep down her brother wouldn't be proud of her, but Rebecca misses him far too much to seek help now. She's too far in to even consider backing out of this life now.

"I didn't kill anyone and you know it." He watches in undeniable anger as she departs from the penitentiary area. "I didn't kill anyone you bitch! If I ever get out of here, I'll kill you. I swear I will kill you!" The guards rush over struggling to restrain the pissed off man, who sinks into a sea of despair as he realizes this will forever be his life.

* * *

><p>While all the other kids are out of school, Nick sits at a desk groaning in despair. He was defending his buddy Ernie Brennan again when this mess occurred and Professor Bates dragged him to his teacher. He could tell she wanted Professor McCauley to really let him have it. However, all she did was order him to sit at his desk and wait for mum to get him. Now that Nick thinks on it, he wishes he hit Becky O'Donnell tons harder than he did.<p>

Mum's too busy to come in too, which means he has to wait until detention is over before leaving.

"Nicholas, come here a moment." Professor Nina McCauley called over reluctantly. She doesn't like that little O'Donnell girl either, but there are rules and she has to enforce them. The boy drags his feet over gazing up at her with those big green eyes, _now what's this little Italian boy doing in Cork? _The teacher wondered her expression softening. "You mustn't go around hitting girls. It isn't proper behavior."

"I'm sorry, Miss. McCauley." His big green eyes work their magic and Nina McCauley melts at the charm of Nicholas Calhoun yet again. Her colleague Mary Bates would say she was allowing the boy to take charge, but Nina likes Nick. He's a clever boy with such a bright future ahead of him.

"Is your mum coming?" However, she already knows the answer to that.

"She's at work." Nick said automatically; not sure if it counts as a lie if he doesn't really know where his mother is at the moment. She could be at work or with her newest boyfriend Walter; all he knows is that she's been gone for a few days.

"Work," Nina doesn't believe that for a second. She's met Jessica Calhoun several times before and that woman is not fit to parent a dog rather than a small boy. Normally she'd report her to Child Welfare, but Nicholas has no one else but his mum. Nina hopes the little boy isn't that bad off living with his mum, she keeps a close eye on him for any bruises and hasn't found anything yet. "What does she do again? I forget."

Nick bites down on his lower lip. His posh teachers would never approve of what his mother does for a living. "She's a waitress." He leaves the pub out of it. All his life, Nick's practically grown up in a bar. He knows how to play poker, pool, and can tell whether whiskey is good just by looking at it.

It's an Irish/Italian trait he inherited. Oh it sucks being one of the one Italian growing up in Ireland, which is the sticks. His mates all like him just fine, but some people think he should live in Italy where he belongs.

"I see, well off with you then. I don't want yah to miss the last bus home on account of your mum's job." Nick knows they have another hour left before he can go. That doesn't stop the boy from gathering his backpack and inching towards the door. "Oh and Nick, mind that temper of yours."

"Yes Miss. McCauley," the little boy quickly scuttles out of the classroom.

Ernie Brennan coughs as he struggles to keep up with his best friend. "I'm sorry-" he coughs again, this time stopping so he can catch his breath. Nick stops too and waits for the glasses wearing boy to regain his strength, before continuing. "I got you in trouble…I didn't mean to Nick, honest."

"You didn't get me in trouble."

"Then why're you so mad?" Ernie is confused, if his friend isn't upset with him then he doesn't understand the problem and Ernie hates that feeling. It makes him feel inferior almost causing the eight year old to wonder if this is how everyone else feels; _man that'd really stink_ he thought shivering.

"Cause…cause my mum's gonna be mad." That's a lie. Nick knows his mother wouldn't give a rat's ass if she heard what he did. She'd probably be madder about him ruining her fun time than anything else.

"If I punched a girl, my dad would rip me a new banner." Ernie remarked however upon further inquisition he frowns. "Or maybe he'd be happy."

This is just what it takes to make Nick stop dead in his tracks and turn around to gawk at his suddenly confused friend. He sometimes doesn't understand Ernest Brennan, Nick tries like hell to, but he can't keep up with the genius. "What?" the blonde haired boy demanded rubbing his ears, hoping, he hadn't heard him right.

"I don't think my dad likes me much." Ernie reveals his deepest fear.

"Sod off he's your dad." Nick punches his shoulder, but feeling uncertain; he sits down on the curb beside him. "Your dad loves you. He does, sometimes, I think dads don't mean to not be there, but that's just how it is. He does love you, though. If he didn't he wouldn't go to all your boring fairs."

Ernie nods with sadness in his eyes. "I overheard him say I was weak…I try not to be, but with my allergies and…well I haven't yet reached my peak yet. Most males don't under they're more into their adolescence." Nick smiles a small grin at his genius of a best friend. Ernie's the smartest guy he's ever met and will ever meet. "One day, I'll prove him wrong in Junior Cycle."

"Yeah, I bet, but your dad's still around Ernie."

"Oh right sorry," Ernie sometimes forgets social graces. His mind goes to fast for him to be bothered with such annoyances, but he likes Nick Calhoun. He's the one guy who always has his back no matter what.

"No worries mate, it doesn't bother me none. Sometimes guys just don't have dads and it's not a bother to me." Nick tries to play it off. "Let's kick the football around. I wanna improve my game so in Junior Cycle I'll be the bloody best in the whole sodding world."

Ernie asked, "What about your mum?" He doesn't want to get Nick into any more trouble than he may already be in. Ernie's read about isolation before and he knows it doesn't normally bode well for the thing getting isolated.

"She isn't bothered." Nick leaves it at that and stands up, taking a ball out of his backpack and kicking it into the road. He runs after it, not caring that it's a street, he just runs with an impish grin invading his green eyes. "No one's bothered," he muttered softly.

**What do you think another chapter or call it? I plan to do another story only three years in the future. That'd mean Parker would be four and Nicholas would be eleven.**


End file.
